Victoria Gilbert?
by the Salvatore Winchester
Summary: Victoria hates the Vampire Diaries so when she wakes up as Elena's twin sister, she finds herself involved in more than a love triangle. Stefan/OC/Damon
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own OC Victoria "Tori Gilbert" and Nikolina "Nicole Pierce"

**Full Summary: **Victoria hates the Vampire Diaries so when she wakes up as Elena's twin sister, she finds herself involved in more than a love triangle. Stefan/OC/Damon

**Author's Note: **I have another Twin fic but I wanted to try and a love triangle...even though I hate them I'm gonna give it a shot. Katherine will be part of this story...though not a big part. I'm going to be working on this for a while, so my other stories will be hatius and I'm sorry if you read TVD: RE-WRITTEN, I've completely went blank when it comes to it...I think I'm gonna wait for the rest of the season to finish to continue it.

This will follow the plot, but obviously things will be different, my other story just seems to copy...so I'm not gonna do that for this one. Obviously I am a huge fan of the Vampire Diaries, so don't take offense lol that she hates it! She will however know who Nina Dobrev is.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pilot **

"I have no desire for this stupid show" Victoria grumbled as she flicked through the channels. Her tv landing on The Vampire Diaries. Ugh. She hated it. There was no point to this show what so ever. What was the point? If somebody could explain it to her and tell her exactly _why _a teenage girl would want to involve herself with Vampires, then she might give it a shot. Though, the channel still hadn't changed and she found herself staring at the screen, at the boy named...she managed to catch his name. Jeremy. A fifteen year old weed smoker. All she knew about this was that the girl and the boy had lost their parents...and that was why he was acting out apparently. There was also the fact of the matter that she didn't like it that much she dind't even know their names, that's how much she disliked it.

She then heaved a sigh because she couldn't find anything else to watch, she switched the tv off and stood from her spot on her bed. She went down to get a glass of water and go to bed since it was late at night. She stared out the window, a flash of lightening hit the shed outside and Victoria shrieked in surprise. She looked out the window and then frowned, turning on her heel and moving up the stairs. She got into bed and put the glass of water on her bedside table, and nuzzling down into her bed, after switching the lamp off.

She could still hear the thunder outside but the feeling of safety in her own home made her smile. She finally drifted into a peacful sleep as the storm kept going outside her house, battering off the windows.

As Victoria rummeled around under the covers, something began tickling her nose. She furrowed her brows and scrunched her face up.

"Tori...Tori" A voice sang. "Wake up"

"Five more minutes" She said rolling over.

The covers were suddenly ripped away from her and the cold air around her made her squeal and she sat up. "What the hell?" She said and her brown eyes connected with another pair of doey brown eyes. Her eyes widened.

"School" She said.

"Wha-"

"Victoria Gilbert. Will you move it!" The brunette said, who appeared to look like Nina Dobrev smiled.

"Gilbert..."

"Yes" She scrunched up her face "Bonnie will be here soon, so hurry up"

"Bonnie?" Victoria managed.

"Yes, you know our best friend, Bonnie Bennett"

Victoria stared at her in horror, not sure what the hell was happening to her. "What's going on?"

"Have you been smoking from Jeremy's stash?" She asked.

Victoria put a hand to her face and frowned. What the hell was going on here? What was happening to her? Was she dreaming? "Pinch me" She said to Nina...Elena...whatever her name was.

"What?"

"Pinch me.."

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"Okay" She said and moved forward, nipping Victoria's arm and Victoria huffed moving from the bed. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing...weird dream" She said.

"Oh..must've messed with your head"

"Yeah..you can say that" Victoria nodded as the brunette left the room. She stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes wide and her forehead sweaty. "Oh. My. God"

She rummaged around in drawers but then a picture on the wall caught her eye, she turned her head fully to see and she frowned deeply. The picture was of three kids. Her, Elena and...Jeremy. How was this possible that she was here? _I DON'T EVEN LIKE THIS SHOW! _It was then that she noticed the article that was sitting. She picked it up and began reading it _"Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, Mother and Father to Victoria, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. Who were lost too soon in a horrible accident. Almost claming their eldest daughter's life aswell, Mirical the girl got out of the car alive" _She frowned. What a way to lose parents..but the question was...if their eldest daughter had almost died...then how was she alive?

She found the clothes and thankfully they were clothes that she would probably wear anyway, she went out of the bedroom and and managed to find the bathroom. She went in slowly and shut the door, throwing her pyjamas off and pulled her clothes on. She heaved another sigh as she threw her pyjamas back into "Her" bedroom and went down the stairs.

She didn't know how but, there was something telling her she knew this place, like she had been here all her life, even though she hadn't. She went in as the redhaired woman was talking about toast.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna" Elena said.

"Is there coffee?" A voice asked and in walked the stoner boy who was her brother now.

"Aunt Jenna?"

"What?" Jenna asked turning to look at her neice.

"Oh nothing..nothing" She laughed awkwardly and shook her head.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared" Jenna said "Lunch money?"

"I'm good" Elena said shaking her head.

"Tori?" Jenna asked.

"No I'm fine thank you" Victoria said and they all stared at like she was an alien.

"What?" She asked.

"oh..nothing" jenna said giving a strange look.

"Okay" Elena sighed and shook her head as she fiddeled with her bag.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked.

"I'm meeting with my thesis avisor at...now. Crap"

"The go. We'll be fine" Elena said and Jenna gave Victoria a look before she left. "You ok?" Elena asked Jeremy and Victoria looked over at him too.

"Don't start" He huffed and walked out past the two girls who then looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

On the way to school, Victoria said absoultley nothing, her "Sister" and "Friend" throwing her glances every now and then. Suddenly a crow hit the window, and the car came to a sudden stop, jerking everybody forward. Victoria let a sigh escape her in fright as Elena and Bonnie turned to look at her.

"What was that?! OH my god!" Bonnie huffed "Tori are you okay?"

"What?" Victoria asked. She didn't understand.

"With me and the car...it was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere" Bonnie said to her.

"Uh I'm fine" She nodded. "I'm fine"

So it must've been her in the car with Grayson and Miranda then.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict that all the sad and dark times are over and you two are going to be beyond happy" Bonnie said. _I wish. _

As Victoria followed them into the school, not listening to a word they were saying, but actually away in her little world. "Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot-can I still say Tranny mess?" Bonnie asked

"Tranny mess?" Victoria scoffed.

"No" Elena laughed "That's over"

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year" Bonnie said.

Victoria looked around and her eyes landed on a blonde haired blue eyed boy. He was quite handsome and she gave a smile, noticing he was staring. Who the hell was that anway? He looked away and she frowned.

"I don't think he likes me much" Victoria said.

"Yes he does, he misses you" Elena said "Your his best friend...and you sort of haven't spoken to him all summer and besides...he has a crush on you"

"he has a crush on me?" Victoria asked.

"Yes...don't tell me you haven't noticed it" Bonnie said dramatically.

"No..now really" Victoria said, confused again.

"Oh my god!" A voice squealed "Tori! Elena!"

Victoria turned her head and met with the blue eyes of a girl she had no clue of. She hugged her tightly and pulled back, hugged Elena.

"How are you two? Oh it's so good to see you both! How are they? Are they good?" She asked Bonnie. Who the hell was this girl?

"Caroline, we're right here" Elena nodded.

"We're fine" Victoria nodded when the girl named Caroline looked to her.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Victoria nodded. "Thanks..."

"Oh you poor thing"

_Why am I a poor thing? _

Caroline hugged Victoria again and she looked to Bonnie and Elena for aid.

"Okay Caroline" Elena said and Caroline pulled back.

"Oh! Okay, see you guy's later?"

"Ok! Bye!"

She scurried off and Victoria looked to the other two girls "What was that?"

"No comment" Elena said.

"Wasn't going to say anything" Bonnie said and they began walking. As they walked, Bonnie then pulled them to a stop. "Hold up. Who's this?" She asked.

"We can't see his face" Victoria said and rolled her eyes.

"All we see is back" Elena agreed.

"it's a hot back" Bonnie said "I'm sensing seattle, and he plays the guitar"

"You're psychic?" Victoria asked.

"Pretty much" Bonnie nodded.

_"Jeremy good batch man" _

Victoria turned her head, seeing the younger boy go into the restrooms. She frowned, Elena hadn't seemed to of heard what was said. "I'll be back in a minute" She said and went to the bathroom. What the hell was she even supposed to say to him? He was a fifteen year old who had lost his parents. She couldn't blame him for acting out.

She went into the restrooms and seen him, putting eyedrops in. She frowned and walked over to him.

"Whoa! Pants down chick"  
"Well pull them up, idiot" She replied with a venomous tone. She moved to Jeremy and stared up at him. "Your stoned? Really?"

"No I'm not"

"Is it on you?" She asked, she seemed to feel like she cared deeply for this boy more than she should. She began rummaging around in his pockets until he grabbed her hands.

"Stop all right you need to chill yourself" he said "All right?"

"Chill myself?" She snorted "Seriously? I would be a better stoner than you"

"Look stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?!"

"You don't even know crazy Jeremy. I don't know half of what's happening right now but you are making things very difficult.I know it's been a rough summer okay? I get it. I do. and You might like being high okay? But I will be there every time to kill that buzz do you understand me? EVERY time I will be there"

"I don't need this" He growled and stormed out past her.

Victoria let out a sigh, she didn't know how deep her feelings were for this kid. She barely even knew him let alone boss him around. She then followed and moved out of the bathroom, coming face to face with a young boy.

"Uh, pardon me. Um..is this the men's room?" He asked.

"Yeah..I was just...my brother was in there and he...long story" She said and tried to pass him but couldn't. And he stepped back. "Thank you" She smiled and went past him, her sister and her friend grinning at her. She made a face as they went to turn the corner and she looked back at him and he stared back at her, as if his green orbs were staring into her soul.

Once in the classroom, she was sitting down. Listening to the teacher in front of her talk jibberish about things she didn't understand.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virgina's northwest region had different ideals than those from Virginia divided in 1863 within the northwest region" He went on and on.

Victoria turned her head to look at Bonnie but caught herself looking at the boy from earlier. God she knew she'd seen him before and she didn't even know his name. He looked back at her and she blushed quickly turned her head away to face the front, her phone...vibrated and she pulled it out to look at it. **"HAWT-E STARING U." **

She turned her head again to look at him properly, and he was looking at the front but his eyes travelled to her again, making her blush again and she turned her head away only this time a slow smile creeped onto her face.

* * *

She managed to find her way around and found herself going into the cemetary, looking for nothing in partuclar until she came across the stone. She frowned and sat down in front of it.

"I don't...even know why I'm here...but I want to know why...people kept asking me if I was okay and all I could say was "I was fine" I don't know why because I'm not okay...I don't think I ever will be. Not here at least" She said. She frowned and looked down to her bag, she hadn't even checked in it. She opened it up and rummaged around in it, coming across a diary. She pulled the purple book out and stared down at it.

Victoria opened it up _"Property of Victoria-Louise Gilbert" _

She began reading through the pages, best know how to act around everyone than being like a clueless idiot. The pages were filled with what seemed to be endless pages of words. She would enjoy reading through this...maybe. Maybe it would be good for her though...at least then she might know how to act and how to behave.

Suddenly a big black crow appeared on the gravestone and she made a face. "Uh..you're sort of sitting on...my parents grave stone..if you could just shoo!" She said swatting her hands at it and it flew off. "Yeah" She said making a face and then the crow came back, Victoria looked around and seen there was loads of fog starting to appear. She stood slowly and looked down at the stone before frowning.

It was then that the dark figure appeared behind what looked to be some sort of tomb. Her eyes widened and she moved back, and headed quickly over for the trees. She looked back as she stumbled down the hell and almost fell. She dropped her bag and picked it up, and wincing as she brushed herself off.

"You ok?" A voice asked and she jumped in surprise and looked to see the boy from her classes.

"Were you just up there? Like at the tomb thing?" She asked rasing her eyebrows.

"No" he shook his head "I-uh-a I saw you fall"

"Oh" She nodded "Right..I'm imagining things...that's what it is"

"Right" he said and he smiled.

"I'm Victoria-or...Tori is fine whatever you wanna call me"

"I'm Stefan"

"Right, the new boy from history"

"And English and French"

"yeah" She nodded and he moved forward, she froze as he pulled a leaf out of her hair. "Thank you...that's a very big ring" She blurted out "Sorry...I am not with it at all today I'm sorry"

"Oh" he laughed "It's um a family ring, I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird huh?"

"No no not at all...it's just very big"

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked suddenly.

"Not that I know of" She shook her head and when she moved her right arm, she winced. And pulled the sleeve up seeing the cut, the blood oozing from it. "Oh..wow.." She looked up seeing he was looking away "Are you..okay Stefan?"

"You should go. Take care of that" he said.

"Ah it's fine I've had worse" She began and looked back up, seeing he was now gone. "Wow...okay. That isn't weird at all"

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE **

Stefan wrote in his journal. "I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rishing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her"

**The Mystic Grill **

"His name is Stefan Salvatore, he lives with his ucnle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favourite colour is blue" Caroline Forbes said to Bonnie Bennett.

"You got all that in one day?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"Oh, please" Caroline scoffed "I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a june wedding"

**GILBERT HOUSE **

"We're meeting Bonnie at the Grill" Elena called to Jenna as the two girls went for the door, Jenna stopped them.

"Ok have fun, wait. I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night" Jenna said.

"Well done Aunt Jenna" Elena smiled.

Victoria opened the door, shocked to see Stefan standing there.

"Hi" She said and Elena smiled behind her.

"WIll excuse me a minute? I need to use the bathroom" She said and she scurried off.

"Sorry I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was...strange" Stefan said.

"Oh don't worry...I get it..you don't like blood...I don't much like it either but hey...you need to survive" Victoria shrugged and he smiled.

"Something like that" He said. "How is your arm?"

"AH, it's good. Elena patched it up for me. How do you know where I stay by the way?" She asked. _WHen I don't even know. _

"It's a small town, I asked the first person I saw" He said "I thought you might like this back"

He pulled out the purple book and Victoria stared at it and then at him "I didn't even know I dropped it..." She said confused "Thanks though..for picking it up...you know most people wouldn't even bother"

"I know, I'm a gentleman" he smiled "DOn't worry I didn't read it?"

"Guy's usually jump at the chance to read someone's diary" She smiled.

"Well I wouldn't want anybody to read mine" he said.

"You have one too?" She asked.

"Yeah, If I dont write it all down, I forget it. Memories are important" he said.

"Ha" She said "Yeah they are"

She moved back from the door to put the diary down.

"You don't need to just stand there" She called.

"I'm fine. Sorry where you going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah...Elena and I are meeting a friend" She said.

"do you want to come?" Elena asked coming down the stairs "Because I say you can"

* * *

The three of them entered the Grill, and the boy that seemingly had a crush on her stood and walked over. Elena gave Victoria a look before walking off after giving a hey to him.

"Hey, I'm Matt nice to meet you" He said and shook Stefan's hand.

"Hi. Stefan" Stefan replied. Matt looked to Victoria and she gave a small smile.

"Hey"

"hey" He nodded slowly.

* * *

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"Mhm. and moved when I was still young" he said.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away"

"I'm sorry, any siblings?" Elena asked. Victoria couldn't believe how nosey they all were.

"None that I talk to, I live with my uncle" He said.

"SO Stefan, if you're new then you don't know about the party tomorrow?" Caroline said.

"Party?" Victoria asked confused, the girls sent her looks and Stefan sent her this dopey smile "Oh that party" She said pretending to know.

"Its a back to school thing at the falls" Bonnie said to him.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked Victoria.

"Of course she is" Elena said, before Victoria could get a word in.

* * *

She'd sat up all night, just to read through the diary and as she read, the memories came to her. So it was like she had been here before...but she still didn't feel like home. She wanted to go home. Her eyes lazily fell every now and then and she drifted off to sleep until she heard a "Victoria"

"Tori" Elena's voice hissed and she opened her eyes and looked over at her sister. Elena noded to the front of the class, Mr. Tanner standing with a scowl on his features. This guy reminded her a lot of a teacher she used to have.

"No I don't know" She said and folded her arms over.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons Victoria. But the personal excuses ended with summer break"  
"Are you always this senstive?" She snorted and he seemed taken back.

"Excuse me?"

She went to speak again but a voice stopped her "There were 346 casualties unless you're counting local civilians" Stefan's voice said.

"That's correct Mister..."

"Salvatore"

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?"

"Distant"

"Well, very good. Except of course there was no civilian casualties in this battle"

"Actually there were 27 sir. Conferedate soilders fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts Mr. Tanner" He said. Everybody began giggling and scoffing under their breaths.

"Hmm"

* * *

**WOOD PARTY **

Stefan arrived and listened out for the girls.

_"Just admit it Tori" Elena said._

_"Oh fine. he's pretty...so what?" Victoria scoffed. _

_"He has that romance noval stare" Bonnie said._

"You made it!" Caroline said appearing in front of Stefan.

"I did"

"Well let's get you a drink" She said.

"Well, I'm-"

"Oh come on" She said.

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know..you tell me" Victoria said.

"She's right..you tell us Bonnie you're psychic"

"Right. I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate"

"Wait! Psychics have crystal balls and I don't have one personally but you can have this" Victoria said handing her a glass bottle. Bonnie took it, touching Victoria's hand and she spaced out. She then came back to her senses after Victoria and Elena shared worried glances.

"What?" Elena asked.

"That was weird...when I touched her...I saw a crow"

"What?" Victoria asked, her eyes widening.

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. I't sthe drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? ok I'm gonna get a refill"

"Bonnie" Elena called going after her.

Victoria stood for a minute and sighed rolling her eyes and she turned, coming face to face with Stefan.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" She breathed.

"I did it again..didn't I?"

"Don't worry about it" She smiled.

"I'm sorry. You're upset about something" he said.

"Oh no..I'm fine...a little tired. I didn't sleep much last night but uh...apart from that I'm fine. Never mind you're here"

"I'm here" he said.

* * *

The two walked along the bridge across from the party.

"You know, you seem to be the talk of the town" Victoria said.

"Am I?"

"Yep. Mysterious new guy...always happens in small towns"

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going too..twinged with sadness" he said.

She looked up at him "I look sad?"

"No" he laughed.

"Well what makes you think I am?"

"We did meet in a graveyard"

"I forgot about that" SHe pointed out "But we did meet before that...at the school when I cam barging out of the mens' room...I'm not gonna bother you with my problems...it's not party material"

"Well 've never been good at party material" Stefan said.

She would be able to lie.

"Uh...well do you ever feel like..you're here...but you're not really here...like it somebody else's life you're living and not your own?"

"Sometimes" He agreed.

"Right" Victoria said "Well...when my parents died, I survived but they didn't..."

"You won't be sad forever Tori" he said.

* * *

"I like Bonnie,, she seems like a good friend"

"Uh yeah" Victoria nodded "She is..." _I think. _

"And Matt he can't seem to uh, keep his eyes off us"

"Matt" She sighed and looked over at him, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie. "He's been my best friend since childhood..and he has this crush on me...but...he's like a brother" _At leats that's what I think..anyway. _

"Oh I see"

"Yeah"

"So...have you been in a relationship"

"As far as I can say..no"

He stared at her confused.

"I mean no...I'm weird...I don't know why you're even wasting your time with me in all honesty" she shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm weird...I'm sad...and I'm a downright loner...and here you are...trying to be friends with me"

"Of course I am" he said "I don't think you're any of those things"

"You don't know me that well"

He smiled slightly and it was then that the veins under his eyes began appearing.

"Hey...are you alright? Your eyes...they..look a little red-"

"Yeah..no It's um...nothing. Um are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink"

Victoria stood around, not particularly looking for anyone but someone then bumped into her.

"Looking for someone"

"Hi Matt" SHe said.

"When you found about me liking you you told me you needed to be alone. You don't seem so alone to me"

"It's not that I-"

"That's Okay, Tor. You do what you have to do. I just want you to know that I think we could be good together ad I'm not gonna give up on that"

"Matt" Victoria sighed.

Stefan was on his way back up to Victoria when Caroline stopped him.

"Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want" She said.

"I think you've had too much to drink"

"Of course I have. So-"  
"Caroline. You and me,, it's not gonna happen. I'm sorry" He said and then he approched Victoria.

"I wondered where you'd gone" She smiled "I thought you'd left me here all alone"

"Is she like that with uh, all the guys?"

"You're new. Give her time and it'll pass" Victoria said. She then noticed Jeremy, stumbling into the woods. "Seriously? Right now?"

"What is it?"

"My brother" She said nodding towards him.

"The drunk one?"

"That would be him" She nodded "I'll be back"

"Need some help?"

"No I can handle this" She nodded "Thanks though"

She followed after him, calling his name.

"Where are you even going? What are you doing Jeremy?"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Yeah, I just want to make sure you don't get hu-" She began but Jeremy fell foward. Victoria gasped and rushed forward to help him.

"Vicki? No! Oh my god it's Vicki"

"Vicki?"

"Matt's sister...are you that drunk? "

"I'm not drunk!" she spat back.

"Help me"

She helped lift the girl into Jeremy's arms and they began walking back quickly.

"Help! Somebody help!" Victoria called.

"Vicki? Vicki what the hell!" Matt said.

"What happened to her?" The boy asked. WHo the hell was he? God where all these people coming from?!

"Somebody call an ambulance"

"Can you people back up and give her space" Victoria said. _She needs to freakin breathe. _"It's her neck. She's losing blood...something bit her"

"Put this on her neck" A boy said.

Victoria looked up, Stefan was staring wide eyed and he backed off and left. What the hell?

"Vicki, Vicki come on open your eyes, look at me" Matt said trying to wake his sister up.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

Stefan rushed into the house, Zach hot on his tail.

"What's going on?"

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach and it wasn't me" Stefan said and he went into his room, a crow then appeared and Stefan looked around at the man on the balcony. "Damon"

"Hello, brother"

"Crow's a bit much don't you think?"

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog"

"When'd you get home?"

"Well I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hairs different I like it"

"I'ts been fifteen years Damon"

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look. Did not suit you. Remember Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads" Damon smirked.

"Why are you here?"

"I miss my little brother"

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do"

"I've managed to keep myself busy"

"You know you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you"

"Ah. That can be a problem...for you" Damon smirked again.

"Wy are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question. However I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Victoria"

**The Party **

Elena, Victoria and Bonnie watched as Matt went away with Vicki in the ambulance.

"Hey. We're gonna go to mainline coffee, wait for some news" Bonnie said to the girls.

"We gotta take Jeremy home" Elena said.

Bonnie nodded and turned to Victoria "There's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling..."

"What feeling?" Victoria asked.

"That it's just the beginning.

**Boarding House **

"She took my breath away. Victoria. She's a dead ringer for Nicola. Is it working Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Nicola"

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing Damon it's not gonna work" Stefan said.

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon mocked, and began pushing and hitting Stefan.

"Stop it"

"Let's do it together. I saw a couple of girls out there. or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight to Tori."

"stop it!"

"Imagine what he blood tastes like" Damon mocked. Stefan's face transformed "I can"

"I said stop!" Stefan growled and ran at Damon, throwing himself and his brother out the large window and he thew himself at Damon, and the two went through the window and landed on the ground.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style but I was pleasently surprised. Very good with the whole face thing"

"You know it's all fun and games Damon huh? But wherever you go people die"

"That's given" Damon said.

"Not here. I won't allow it"

"I takw that as an invitation"

"Damon please, after all these years can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word"

"Just stay away from Tori"

"Where's your ring? Oh yeah suns coming up in a couple of hours and poof...ashes to ashes" Damon smirked and then rolled his eyes "Relax. It's right here" he handed it back to Stefan, and he put it back on his finger. Damon hissed and grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the garage. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on humans. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up, sorry Zach"

**Party**

Victoria was sitting with Jeremy when Elena appeared again.

"You guy's okay? I called Jenna. She's on her way" Elena said.

"You know Jeremy...I don't know if you've noticed but see those dudes over there in the uniforms...they're cops and you're fifteen...so..."

"and?"

"People are going to stop giving you breaks Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. he rest of the world has moved on. You should try too"

"You know I seen you both...going into the cemetery, writing in your diary...is that moving on to you?" Jeremy asked.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this" Elena said.

* * *

Victoria was sitting on the window seat, looking down at the diary. Her diary. She still didn't know how to come to terms with what was happneing to her. Why was she here? How did she even get here? Was she dreaming and would she wake up soon?

_"I had a plan.I wanted to change who I was; create a new life as somebody new. Someone without a past" _

"without pain"

_"Someone alive" _

Bad things were happening and they seemed to stay with her, following her and she didn't know how to get rid of them. Suddenly something caught her eye and she turned to look out the window, seeing Stefan. She moved from the window seat and went to the door and opened it up.

"I know it's late. But uh..I needed to know you were ok" he said.

"I'm getting there" She nodded.

"Do you mean it?"

"Ask me tomorrow" She smiled "Do you...want to come in? It's warm in here"

"Yes" he said and with that Stefan entered the house.

Leaving Victoria to wonder why she was so drawn in.


	2. Night of the comet

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own OC Victoria "Tori Gilbert" and Nikolina "Nicole Pierce"

**Full Summary: **Victoria hates the Vampire Diaries so when she wakes up as Elena's twin sister, she finds herself involved in more than a love triangle. Stefan/OC/Damon

**Author's Note: **I have another Twin fic but I wanted to try and a love triangle...even though I hate them I'm gonna give it a shot. Katherine will be part of this story...though not a big part. I'm going to be working on this for a while, so my other stories will be hatius and I'm sorry if you read TVD: RE-WRITTEN, I've completely went blank when it comes to it...I think I'm gonna wait for the rest of the season to finish to continue it.

**Thank You: **Tvdlover87654, Riana Salvatore, TVshowManiac DGFleetFox, grapejuice101 and mysunandstars18 for your reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed :P Thank you for all your advice on it too! If you have anything else you wanna ask or anything just review or pm me and let me know!

**Riana Salvatore: **She'll click onto it lol

* * *

**Chapter 2: Night of the Comet**

After Stefan left, why had I even invited him in? It was early hours of the morning. What the hell was wrong with me? why was I here? oh my god. Maybe if I go to sleep, i'll wake up and be home again and this would just be a bad dream. This could not be happening to me...I mean how was I in a world where...the Vampire Diaries people exsisted. maybe it was a cruel joke...I didn't sleep at all. I rummaged around and eventually came across a laptop. Good. I think I needed this.

I opened the laptop up, but stopped. Why was this happening to me? When the hell had I become Victoria Gilbert over night? I frowned at the thought and began typing into google. "Parrallel universe". Maybe it could help me understand why I was here and how...well maybe not how but maybe why...okay maybe not even that either. I just...I'm freaking out here. I'm in a world where I shouldn't be and I have a brother and sister...in my own world I live with my grandparents. My parents died when I was a child so I don't actually even remember anything about them. Why am I jibbering on? I looked back to the screen and then began reading.

Okay actually pay attention Victoria. PAY ATTENTION TO THE SCREEN. "A parrallel universe or Alternative Dimension is a hypothetical or fictional self contained seperate reality coexsitsting with one's own. A specifif group of universes is called a Multiverse". Okay not helping me any. Something however caught my eye. "A universe where the very laws of nature are different" No kidding. UH! I want to go home...why couldn't I be sucked into Buffy? Or-or Supernatural? Yes Supernatural..you know that would suit me fine, something I actually liked? Why the Vampire Diaries? Hell the most I knew about this show was that the two main brothers were Vamp-Oh. My. God. Stefan is the vampire. Well I certainly know how to draw them in. Why had I drawn him in, infact?

Okay...I need to calm my self here. I need to stay calm. No. I don't need to stay calm! I HATE THIS SHOW! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I don't want to be inolved in some crummy love triangel...and there was another question. WHy the hell was Stefan interested in me? The whole point of that show was because it was about Elena Gilbert...I don't know much else about it...except that there's the brother and I don't even know his name. I need to find some sort of way home...get home be normal again...thought after this I expect to find myself completely insane.

I moved the laptop of my crossed legs and stood, and began pacing the rooms. Contemplating reasons as to why I was here...maybe it was trying to tell me...that I had to watch things I hate and give them a chance...No. That's not it and if I were in this house myself I would be rolling around laughing. When I hate a show. I hate it. I mean...come on seriously? Who wants to be involved in a show like this? I turned around and moved to the bed and picked up the purple diary and opened it up. This person that I was supposed to be, she had the exact same mannerisms as me...well...I was a lot more quieter than her but I mean come on.

I'm not ditzy like this girl's sort of portrayed herself out to be in this stupid diary. I don't even own a fucking diary. I skimmed through it and came to a page. "29th May 2009" I frowned. I began reading.

_Dear Diary, _

_ It's been exactly six day's since my parents died, I nearly died too but...that doesn't matter to me really. I should've died. I shouldn't have woken up in the hospital...how I woke up in the hospital I don't know. I need to know, though because it's eating at me. Whatever happened to be could've happened to my parents too..but it didn't. I miss them. The feeling of being in a house without them is suffocating. I sometimes think Jeremy blames me...him and Elena. I mean...if it were'nt for me being out so late that night...they wouldn't have had to come get me...and they would be alive right now...and we'd all be happy like we were before. _

Instantly I felt bad. I didn't really know the pain these people were going through...I mean...I did lose my parents but I was just a kid..I don't even think I was more than five. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose them at this age. I'd be miserable all the time. Okay...now I need to type in one more thing and see if it works...would it work? I mean typing "The Vampire Diaries" into google wasn't exactly the brightest idea...I think sometimes I should've been born a blonde. I typed it in and hit enter. I waited for it to load and it came up all sorts of different shit about Vampires. Maybe if I could find the right thing...I could go home...I did NOT want to stay here...no way in hell. This wasn't my home...it never would be my home.

It was then that I tried to imagine myself here in years to come and I shook my head. No. That just wouldn't do. I would not be in town with Vampires...I hope they don't sparkle...please tell me they don't spa-No. Stefan was out in the sun and I'm pretty sure he wasn't sparkling...that's such a relief. I hate twilight...I hate this show too so why in the world, if I was gonna be pulled anywhere would it be here? What was so special about this place?

A thought crossed my mind. Hm. I typed in Stefan Salvatore. Absoulte bubkis. I got nothing. Few places called Salvatore, but absolute nothing on anything about this tv show. I typed in Parallel universes again and came across another sight. Well...more like Wiki answers. Not that they would do much but hey. Worth a shot I guess.

"To enter a parallel universe you have to be able to go into a black hole without dying" Wow. That's uh...interesting. Maybe I'm dead. Great. All eternity here in a place...what's the name of the place called again? Uh. See what I mean. I kow nothing about this show, not the place, not the characters. The plot, hey I get it. There are fans of Vampires, I am too but I much prefer Anne Rice, Bram Stroker. I don't like the sucky things. I hate chick flicks. That was when I found another answer "Because of quantem theory, you may be able to enter a parallel universe using electrodes that alter your brainwaves to a different may not be a parallel universe, but a very vivid dream" Oh...please god let this be a dream. LET IT BE A DREAM. LET IT BE A DREAM.

I switched the laptop off, hopefully I would wake up in my own bed, in my own room and snuggled under my own covers.

* * *

_"I am awake for the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake. I welcome the day. I will see her again"_

I woke up and looked up to the ceiling, hazily and I yawned and sat up on the bed. I almost shrieked when I realized I wasn't home. Oh my god. What the hell? Seriously? I'm still here. I must be dead...that's it. It has to bed...that's what it is. I'm dead and there's nothing I can do about it...great. I moved from the bed and went over to the drawer and pulled out clothes. Why was I still here? UHHHHHHH. Okay. I need to pull myself together here. I can't let on to anybody about what's going on with me here. They'll lock me up in some mental insitution. I didn't wanna be here...but I certainly did not want to be in a mental insitution.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and stared at myself in the mirror. How was I gonna get out of this? I turned and walked down the stairs.I walked into what I knew was the kitchen to see Elena and Jenna talking. Okay...act normal...act normal.

"Tori how do I look?" Jenna asked.

"You look fine" I said scrunching up my nose in confusion.

"No. Do I look respectable?" she asked "With my hair up? Or down?" She showed me and I pursed my lips.

"Up. It frames your face when it's up and you look sophisticated and smart" I nodded and then she smiled slightly tilting her head "Not that it isn't nice down or anything, I mean it totally is..it's lovely your hair is lovely. I love it" I stammered and she laughed.

"Up it is, Thank you" She grinned. I smiled back though of course it was totally forced. She was beautiful, though. Jenna. I found myself then looking at Elena. Why wasn't Stefan trying to get to know her? I mean..she was beautiful, certainly something about her that drew you in...so why was he talking to me...and not her? That's when I realized...I need to sort of back off a bit from Stefan...I mean..he's a nice guy, cute and adorable and all but...I don't know, something was telling me it was very wrong to get involved with him. I mean the dude is a vampire...he is the vampire right?

"You look good today" Jenna said to me and I looked down myself and made a face.

"Best as I can make myself look"

"You always look nice" Elena said making a face. I snorted. This felt oddly comfertable being in their presence. I don't know why...I mean. I shouldn't be here let alone feel comfertable. "What's taking Jeremy?"

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse" Jenna said and she paused "There is no wood shop is there?"

Wood shop? Why would a fifteen year old-Oh. Right. The Donovan boy's sister. He had a crush on her or something.

"No" Elena said shaking her head.

"yeah" Jenna sighed dramatically.

* * *

I'd decided instead of going with Elena and Bonnie to school...I was going to walk. I mean..I just said I needed a few minutes to myself and walking to school would do just that. I became lost in my thoughts. One way or another I was going to get home and I don't care if it kills me, dammit I'm gonna try. As I walked, alone in my thoughts I bumped into someone, I looked up into the icy blue eyes.

"Oh sorry" I said. I looked him up and down, black outfit. Wow...

"Ah it's alright" He purred. How do I know his face? Where do I know it from? "Just need to be careful"

"I'm a little clumsy" I laughed nervously.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Not that I know of..."

"Of course. I would remember seeing a face like yours. It's a beautiful one"

I stared at him in surprise "Sorry what?" I asked.

"Never mind" He laughed "Where are you headed?"

"Uhm..." I said thinking "That way...school"

"Oh right-Sorry what's your name?" he asked.

"Victoria..but you can call me Tori...it's y'know what everybody calls me" I said, just as I was about to ask his name my phone began to ring. I pulled it out and smiled at him as he smirked back "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Elena's voice asked. Uh.

"I'm just coming.." I said.

"Okay then" She said "We'll wait outside for you.."

"Okay" I nodded and hung up, I put the phone into my pocket and went to talk again but when I looked up he was gone. I looked around and stared in confusion. Who the hell was he? Why did I recognise him? I looked around for a minute before seeing a large crow. I stared at it in disgust. Ew. Where the hell had that guy gone though? I hadn't even caught his name.

**SCHOOL**

I was sitting in this stupid history class...why was this guy such a douche bag? I mean...seriously though? If I could get away with it, I'd punch him in the face. He was so incensere it was unbelieveable. He expected everybody to know everything. I let my eyes travel around the room again, just to take it all in. Though of course, I was not enjoying this whatsoever. I hated it...It was bad enough being in my own school never mind being here...I mean what even was this?

My eyes landed on Stefan, who stared back at me with a smile. I gave him a friendly smile back. STEER CLEAR! STEER CLEAR! DOn't make this mistake.

"Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Tanner asked and I looked away quickly and glared at him. "I'd drop the glare if I were you ms. Gilbert"

I snorted and before he got a chance to say anything the bell rang, I walked out into the hallway and had to wait on Elena...I had no idea where I was even going. Stefan walked out first...great. Okay..so I don't really mind the attention but seriously...why was he trying with me?

"You look a little lost" He said.

"You could say that" I nodded, agreeing with him.

"So, did you sleep better last night?"

"You were at my house all night" I said, not noticing that I'd began walking. "No"

"Sorry...won't do it again"

"Don't worry about it" I said.

"So I take it you and Tanner don't get on well" he said keeping the conversation going. He was cute when you look at him..

"Pff" I scoffed. I'd been here like a day and he didn't like me "He's a douche...total douche bag"

"Right" Stefan laughed "Oh! Hey do you have that history book?, I don't have one and I forgot to ask...it's just to copy a few things"

"Of course" I nodded "Anything you need" Wait...what did you just say idiot? "Here you go" I said pulling it from the bag...making sure it was the right one "I think that's it"

"Thank you"

"No problem" I smiled. Why was my smile gueniuine? WHY? Oh..I needed to go home.

* * *

I was dragged to the Place called the Grill. What kind of name was that? Who would actually name something the Mystic Grill? That doesn't just scream out.."ALL VAMPIRES WELCOME!". I wasn't listening to a thing Bonnie was saying or ELena..or the blonde...Caroline.

"So then what?" Caroline asked and my leg was kicked under the table.

"Ow..." I said and looked at her "What are you talking about?"

"Stefan" She nodded.

"What about him?"

"What happened between you?" She asked "Elena told us you invited him in"

"I was being friendly" I shrugged, I was. That was that.

"Right...nothing else?"

"No? Should there have been?" I asked.

"Yes!" Caroline said and I looked to Elena who shrugged and Bonnie who smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Jump his bones Tori! Boy likes girl, girl likes boy. Sex!" She said and I blushed furiously. I hadn't even kissed a boy yet...let alone had sex with one. Was this girl always like this? It was annoying. Yet another pointer as to why I'm glad I didn't watch it. Though it would be nice to sort of have a heads up...

"Are you kidding me?" I scoffed "We're friends"

"Friends?" SHe scoffed "That's it?"

"That's it" I nodded "He's new here...so..why not be friends with him? You wanna jump his bones...go on right ahead"

"He made it clear that he wasn't interested in me..but you on the other hand seemed to be getting the attention" She said.

"Are you jealous?" I asked.

"What? No!"

"Could've fooled me" I muttered darkly "Look. Nothing's happening okay? He's a friend...I guess-"  
"So are you saying you would NEVER date him?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not saying NEVER-" I began.

"Exactly. So why not just jump him already...I mean he's hot, he's into you...you're clearly in denial" Caroline said.

I let out a frustrated growl, what was with this girl?

"We are your friends, you are supposed to share the smut!" She said.

"Not with me she isn't...maybe the romantic details. and him staying up all night to talk to you is romantic" Elena said.

"It was not" I argued.

"Why don't you just admit it? Why would you be embaressed...He's hot. He's into you...okay? Go there already!"

"No" I argued back. I wasn't planning on staying here long...so that had no chance of happening.

* * *

"Hey Elena" I called from my room.

"Yeah?"

"Do we...have homework?"

"Yeah" She said and stopped in the doorway.  
"For?"

"History"

"I gave my book to Stefan" I whined.

"Call him"

"I don't have his number" I said rolling my eyes. I doubt I would either.

"Go to the boarding house" Go to what?

"No!" I shrieked ignoring my own question.

"I'll drive!"

"No! Elena! NO!"

"Why not?!"

"I'm not just gonna go to his house and be like...oh I forgot my history book" I said making a face.

"Why not?" She repeated.  
"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"No! COme on!" SHe said grabbing my arm and dragging me from the room.

"No Elena! Let go"

"No" She said and dragged me downstairs...What the hell was she doing?

"Don't you like Stefan?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"No...he's okay I guess...not my type"

"Matt being your type?"

"Shut up!" She snapped at me and shoved the coat in my face and I let my head drop, and let it hang and followed her out of the house. This wasn't going to end well and I knew it. Why didn't she like him? SHE NEEDED TO LIKE HIM SO I COULD GET OUT OF HERE!

When we got there, I gaped at the house. It was huge..way to big for one person. My eyes travelled around. "Wow"

"I know it's huge" She said.

She stopped the car and looked over at me "What?" I asked.

"GO"

"No."

"You need to-"

"I don't need to...I don't even want to...Tanner can suck it" I said and

She laughed "GO!"

"I don't want to go on!" I groaned putting my face in my hands. "Come in with me"

"No way in hell"

"I am not going in there alone Elena. Either you come in with me, or I dont' go in at all" I said and she shook her head at me. Why was she so stubborn?

"Go"

I growled in frustration and got out the car, slamming the door. I glared at her as I walked towards the door. My god it was warm here. I looked around, fascinated. I knocked on the door, there wasn't an answer and I looked to Elena, and I shrugged. I went to walk back to the car but she stopped me by getting out.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting back in the car..."

"No. Go in"

"He isn't there Elena! I'm not just gonna walk in to his house" I hissed.

"Excuse me?" A voice said and I turned my head. There was that guy again. The blue eyed guy.

"Hi" I squeaked.

"Tori right?" he said.

"Yeah...that would be me...I met you earlier...I didn't know you lived here" I said.

"Yes, well I didn't give you my name..would you like to come in?" he asked.

I looked to Elena who nodded and I frowned at her, god. Why was she so persistant? What exactly was her aim here?

"Sure" I said with a nod. "I'm actually just here to get my history book from Stefan I have homework and-"

"Ah, Stefan will be a long any moment now" He smiled, wow. Ok then blue eyes. "I'm Damon" Damon it is then. Wait brother? Oh my god you have got to be fucking kidding me right now! Seriously? His brother?

"Tori...like I said earlier"  
"I know" he smiled.

He lead me further into the house and I gaped at the parlor. "Oh my god..." I said looking around. "My house could fit in here...like three times"

He laughed "It's not exactly my taste in here...but it'll do I suppose" He said. Wow? Spoiled much? "I do prefer smaller homes" Maybe I thought too soon...

"It's beautiful" I said looking around. I felt uncomfertable in his presence and I didn't know why...oh wait. Maybe it has something to do with him being a blood sucking vampire that can kill me at any minute. God my life sucks right now..no pun intended.

"I see why my brother is so smitten" He said and I turned to look at him, an eyebrow raising.

"Smitten?" I asked. What the hell did he mean smitten? Smitten by what?

"Well of course, It's about time too. I never thought he'd get over the last one"

"Ah...well I am not a rebound merchant" I said making a face. I hadn't meant to say that! AW VICTORIA YOU IDIOT

He laughed slightly "I didn't say you were"

"Just making myself clear" I nodded, and folded my arms.

"I wasn't intending on making you feel that way" he said.

"Yeah...um that's fine" I said not looking at him.

"Hello Stefan" He said and I turned to look at him.

"Tori" He said "I didn't know you were coming over"

"We have history homework...and I sort of need my book are you done with it?" I asked.

He held it up to show me, a cold stony look on his face. Uh wow.

"Right...sorry for barging in...Elena seems to have this thing where she's so bossy and it was her idea to come over and...I'll go now" I said awkwardly and walked up the stairs.

"Come back anytime" Damon said "Maybe Stef and I could get out the old family photo albums and home videos...though I have to warn you, he wasn't always such a looker"

"Thank you for stopping by" Stefan said, his green orbs still intent on Damon.

This was so awkward then shrugged it off "Yeah..I need to go..Elena's waiting...bye" I said and grabbed the book and walked out. Oh my god. That bitch in the car was so fucking dead right now.

**Third Person POV**

"Great Gal, whoo. she's got spunk. I like her...of course I met her earlier today before she went to school...she seems nervous. BUt I mean who could blame her?" Damon shrugged "You on the other hand. Look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess...hospital?"

"Someone had to clean up your mess" Stefan said calmly.

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasuion work?" Damon asked "Remember if you don't feed properly none of those little tricks work properly"

"How long was Tori here?" Stefan demanded.

"Were you worried Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a highschool human"?" Damon asked.

"I'm not playing any games" Stefan replied.

"Of course you are. We both know the closes you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it" Damon said.

"WHat kind of game are you playing Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon smirked.

**Tori's POV**

"Rebounds never go down well" Elena said.

"I know that, thank you for pointing that out bossy" I said.

"Well I suppose at least it's an ex-girlfriend and it's not mommy issues or cheating issues or amphetamine issues"

"You've dated guys with amphetamine issues?" I asked raising an eyebrow and Jenna just rolled her eyes. You know out of everybody here...she seemed to be the most relaxed. Even though I knew she wasn't.

That was when little stoner boy entered.

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna asked following him out of the room and I turned to Elena.

"I cannot believe you made me do that today" I said. Yes. I was still in denial.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I am not okay with this" I said.

"WHat?" She asked again.

"You...pushing me to do things" I said eyeing her. "Why aren't you interested in him?"

"Why aren't you?" She argued.

I stared at her, biting my lip. Definitiley did not expect that.

"See" She said "You are...you just don't want to admit it"

"I'll admit anything" I said.

"Really?"

"Yes" I said.

"Admit you like him"

"Fine. He's cool okay?"

"Ok" She nodded.

"Don't push it" I said.

"I won't. Whatever is meant to be, will be" SHe smiled and walked out past me. Leaving me sitting in the kitchen alone. What the hell was that?

* * *

The next day, my eyes were half shut and I still managed to get out of bed. Another hope of actually thinking I was gonna wake up and I'd be home. But nope. I was still stuck here...in this never ending dream. I pinched myself a few times..god it felt real but...I just didn't...I just want to go home. I'm scared and I feel like I'm the only person in the world...and I hate the feeling. I hate it.

"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a programme?!" Bonnie said to passers by. I had no idea what night of the comet even was. I mean...what? I seriously hate this, I'm confused, I have no idea what's going on apart from two Vampire brother's seem to be stalking me and I have no idea what to do about it. I don't want them to be stalking me...I mean..why would any normal person want that? I will be damned straight to hell if I end up in some crummy suck ass love triangle. No way in hell. No. Chance is that happening to me. NO!

"He didn't call you huh?" Bonnie asked.

"What do you mean? I didn't even give him my phone number..." I said.

"That's important to do that" Elena said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes" She nodded.

"My god" I huffed. "Timing is so totally wrong"

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie asked. Oh, check out old wise woman here.

"I can't do this.." I said "I'm not gonna do it"

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"I'm not even adjusted to myself yet" I said "I don't even know half of what's going on around me"

She frownd as we sat at a table. I meant it...I didn't know anything. I wanted to go home...I think even if I had been a fan I would want to go home..then again never underestimate the power of a fangirl I suppose. I made a face at the thought. God I'm weird.

"All I'm really hearing is reasons why you can't" Bonnie said and I stared at her. I looked away and then back at her again. Hm.

**Third Person POV**

"What is Damon doing here?" Zach demanded. "Why did he come home?"

"'Cause I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his" Stefan replied.

"Well, he's putting us at risk. The girl in the hospital could talk" Zach said.

"She won't. I took care of her."

"You're sure?"

"I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon" Stefan said.

"So what happens if it doesn't work?" Zach asked.

"I don't know. I'll deal with it"

"Is she worth it Uncle Stefan? This girl you came back for?"

**Tori's POV**

You know. What I wanted to do right now was sit on a bed and sulk. Sulk until my problems went away and right now I was wrapped up tightly in a very large problem that wouldn't end. It was dark now, and Elena held out a candle to me. I took it slolwy and stared at her and stared down at it...I can't keep complaining..it'll get me nowhere. I need to figure this out. I have to...I need to make sure that I get home and away from this messed up place.

It was then that someone lit my candle and I looked to see Stefan "Hi" he smiled. OH no.

"Hey" I said nervously and I looked to Elena and the rest of them...there was one of the boys...I think his name was Tyler..but uh...I wasn't sure. She smiled and looked away and I rolled my eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm..okay" He said and looked at me.

I looked up at the...comet. God. This was annoying. I would've prefered it if I actually knew what the hell was happening.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Ah..I'm uh...getting there" I nodded "Getting there" I most definitely was not getting there.

"You know, see the comet it's been travelling across space for thousands of years. All alone" He said.

"Really?" I asked looking at him. God he was perfect though. This was not fair. I was gonna end up liking this guy and then I would wake up and be home. My life sucks...it really does. No..I wouldn't like him..what the hell am I on? Am I crazy?

"Mhm" he hummed "It's a ball of snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself"

"Trust me I get it" I said nodding "Brother issues? I can...relate I guess...I mean Jeremy smokes weed and probably takes other stuff too"

"Yesterday wasn't about you, okay?" he said. I nodded.

"Yeah...yeah sure" I nodded with a smile. "Though I had no idea he was your brother when I met him"

"Ah..we're not close...it's complicated"

Of course it is. I stared at him and shrugged slightly "Not something worth talking about"

"I am sorry though"

"I get it, trust me it's fine" I said nodding.

"Are you sure?" he asked "I mean if-"

"No. DOn't bother yourself with it...though I do have to ask you one thing"

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you interested in me?" I asked and he seemed guenuinally surprised.

"What...what do you mean?"

"I mean..look at me and then at Elena...shouldn't you be interested in her?" I asked.

"I don't know...there was something about you...that drew me in" he said. I stared at him and I frowned. I couldn't really form words to say anything back to him. I didn't know what to say to him...why had I drawn him in? I mean...uh. Not even worth bothering myself over. "You're perfect" He said and I don't think he meant to say it and my face fell...nobody had ever said that to me before. My heart swelled. NO...no...no. no. no. NO!

I blushed and looked away "Yeah" I scoffed.

He laughed "You are"

"Um...I'm gonna go get a drink...or something" I said and awkwardly left him. Oh my god. I cannot have this happening not right now.

* * *

Everybody had been standing in the Grill, I felt awkward and weird and I still believed I would find my way home from this,even though for a while and I had to admit...I felt bad for leaving Stefan alone. I think I was a bit harsh by doing that. Just as I was about to go find him Jeremy entered and came over to us.

"Had anybody seen Vicki?" He asked.

"You're her stalker. You tell us" The guy named Tyler said. I didn't like him. "Sorry Pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced"

"Back off. He was just asking a question" I snapped and he looked at me with an innocent look. What a dick.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked.

"Ask him"

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked him.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked.

"She's never gonna go for you" Tyler said to Jeremy. I clenched my fists. This guy was a dick and I would enjoy punching him in the jaw.

"She already did. Over and over and over again" Jeremy growled back. Way to go kid...I guess...

"Yeah right"

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean...Vicki DOnovan slept with you?" Caroline asked astonished. Why what was wrong with him? He was a kid...and I'm pretty sure this Vicki chick was older than me.

"There's no way" Tyler said.

"I didn't even have to force her into it" Jeremy said.

"What the hell is he talking about Ty?" Matt asked.

"Nothing man he's just a punk" Tyler said.

"Can't you keep your mouth shut and leave him alone? He's fifteen" I snapped at Tyler and he looked at me "Or do you want me to punch you in the face? because I am not in the mood and I will enjoy it. I need something to punch and you're aiming at the right angle for me to do it"

"How about we all shut up and help me find my sister?!" Matt demanded.

"Good idea" I said folding my arms.

"We'll check the back" Bonnie said.

"I'll check the square" Matt said.

You know I didn't even know this Vicki girl...why was I helping?

"I'll come with you" Jeremy said and Elena grabbed him.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with Tori and me. So that's your game now? Dealing?"

"I'm not dealing" Jeremy scoffed.

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact" Elena said

"You know between you two and Jenna enough already"

"I didn't do anything" I snapped back at him.

"We can stop this if you want" Elena pushed "Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to a rehab where you'll sit in grop and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you can talk to us"

"I vote for none of the above"

"How about?" I said and they both looked at me. "We shut up, Let Jeremy deal with this on his own...because he doesn't want anybody but Vicki to be involved...and get on with outselves and help find the girl...before she does herself some damage? Hmm? Good idea. Good. Let's go because I'm tired and cranky and I want to go home"

**Third Person POV**

Stefan was wondering the square when Matt stopped him.

"Hey"

"hey" Stefan replied.

"Have you seen my sister?"

"No Sorry"

"I can't find her, she's missing"

"I'll keep an eye out for her" Stefan nodded.

"Hey, I saw you at the hospital yesterday" Matt said as Stefan went to leave.

"Did you?"

"What were you doing there?"

"Visiting" Stefan nodded.

"Visiting?" Matt asked and then shook himself "You know, Tori and I have known each other a long time. We might not have been together or anything btu I look out for her. She's my best friend. And I'll always look our for her" Matt said. Stefan heard a scream nearby followed by Damon and Vicki's voices.

_"You really have to stop screaming" _

_"No please, stop. Don't..." _

_"Shh, I got you" Damon said. _

"Excuse me" Stefan said to Matt and he apeared on the roof.

"No! no!" Vicki screamed.

"Shh, I'm not gonna drop you, Not bad. Have you been eating Bunnies?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Let her go"

"Shh. Really? Ok" Damon said and he pulled her to the side of the building.

"No!" Vicki screamed.

"No, no, no!" Stefan snapped.

Damon threw the girl to Stefan as she cried "Ugh! Relax"

"What's happening?" Vicki whimpered.

"I don't need her to be dead, but you might" Damon said and looked to Vicki "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know. An Animal"

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?"

"A vampire" Vicki said.

"Who did this to you?"

"You did!" Vicki cried.

"Wrong!"

"Don't" Stefan pleaded.

"It was Stefan"

"DOn't" Stefan said again.

"Come here" Damon said and he grabbed Vicki by the sides of her head and began compelling her "Stefan Salvatore did this to you"

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me"

"He's a vampire. A vicious murderous monster"

"Please Damon. Please don't do this" Stefan pleaded to his older brother.

"If you coulnd't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now" Damon said and he pulled off Vick's bandages and threw her to Stefan "Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that"

"No!" Vicki cried struggling in Stefan's arms as he stared at the blood on her neck.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget or you can let her run screaming "Vampire" through the town square"

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" Stefan asked.

"No! I want you to remember who you are!" Damon said.

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brother's again? You know what? let her go. Let her tell everyone vampires have returned to Mystic Falls and let them chain me up and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you" Stefan said.

"Huh...huh, wow. COme here sweetheart"

"No!" Vicki cried.

"It's ok" he said and he began whispering into Vicki's ear and she suddenly became fine again.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh I ropped my stiches open...ugh..."

"you okay?" Stefan asked.

"I took some pulls man" Vicki laughed getting up "I'm good"

With that she left.

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. It could use a little bit of a wake up call, don't you think?" Damon asked.

"What are you up to Damon?" Stefan demanded.

"That's for me to know and for you to...dot dot dot. Give Tori my best" He smirked and left.

**The Grill**

Stefan entered the grill "Excuse me, Hi" He said to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Hi" Bonnie smiled.

"Um, have you guy's seen, Tori?" he asked.

"I think she and Elena went home. I'm gonna give you her number and her email...she might be surprised...Tor usually is stubborn about things...espeically when it comes to guys...she gets nervous and you can tell her I said so" Bonnie said and handed Stefan a piece of paper.

"Thank you" Stefan smiled.

She touched his hand by accident and zoned out "You ok?" Stefan asked.

"What happened to you?" she breathed and then shook herself "That is so rude I am so sorry. Excuse me"

"Yeah she kind of wigs out, it's her thing" Caroline said.

**Tori's POV**

I was sitting in the room, my legs crossed and my phone began to buzz. Elena was talking with Jenna about Jeremy, he might be my brother here...but it's not my place to get involved. I picked my phone up and seen it was a text, I opened it.

_It's Stefan, would you come outside please? I want to talk._

I sighed and moved from the bed, Elena and Jenna were still talking and I went downstairs to the door. This wasn't good. I opened it up to see Stefan.

"Hi"

"Hey..Bonnie gave me your number"

"Bonnie?" I asked in confusion "Oh..right yeah"

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure" I nodded and went out and closed the door.

I moved to the porch steps and he followed, both of us sitting.

"sorry for appearing" He said. "I just wanted to apologize for everything that's happened so far"

"It's fine...I actually needed to talk to you anyway" I said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah...it's nothing bad or anything...or it depends how you want to take it I guess" I said and he stared at me.

"Ok" he said.

"Don't get me wrong Stefan, you're lovely and you're perfect" I said nodding "But...I can't do this right now, it's not...um.."

"Right?" he asked.

"Yeah...it doesn't feel right" I said and his face fell slightly making me cringe inwardly and feel bad "That isn't to say that I mean NEVER just...not right at this moment...there are A LOT of things I need to...figure out" I laughed "Before I even contemplate on dating anyone" Especially a vampire.."But that doesn't mean never, ever...It just so happens that I like you"

He laughed slightly and looked forward.

"You see the thing is...I feel out of place" I nodded "And there is a LOT, and when I say a lot I mean a lot of things I need to deal with first and how I'm gonna deal with them I have no idea...but-"

"I get it" he said "I understand"

"I don't want to hurt you...in anyway possible...I really don't...but it would be nice...if I could know you a lot better first" I said. Oh my god...I was not gonna be sticking around long enough to deal with this sort of stuff "But I'm not saying never"

"That would be nice" he agreed, though I could tell he was disappointed.

"Good" I smiled "That's good..."

He looked at me again, his face...why was his face so cute? "You look tired"

"I am" I laughed "I am...I'm here..but not really I'm in a compeltely different world"

"I know what you mean" he said and I stood, brushing my backside off and he copied. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said and I watched him walk off and he turned, to look at me and I gave a wave and he waved back and with that he left. I went back into the house and shut the door...okay. I need to figure this whole thing out before I do anything with myself. I needed to find a way home.

* * *

**So... think this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written...ever. Ihope you guy's liked it and I hope it wasn't too much like the actual episode. :) **

**Don't forget to let me know what you think of it! I hope you enjoyed it and are liking it so far! **

**Until Next time :D **


	3. Friday Night Bites

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own OC Victoria "Tori Gilbert" and Nikolina "Nicola Pierce"

**Full Summary: **Victoria hates the Vampire Diaries so when she wakes up as Elena's twin sister, she finds herself involved in more than a love triangle. Stefan/OC/Damon

**Author's Note: **I have another Twin fic but I wanted to try and a love triangle...even though I hate them I'm gonna give it a shot. Katherine will be part of this story...though not a big part. I'm going to be working on this for a while, so my other stories will be hiatus and I'm sorry if you read TVD: RE-WRITTEN, I've completely went blank when it comes to it...I think I'm gonna wait for the rest of the season to finish to continue it.

**Thank You: **Tvdlover87654, Riana Salvatore, Guest, Hayden, sayomi-hime, DGFleetFox and grapejuice101 for your reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed :P Thank you for all your advice on it too! If you have anything else you wanna ask or anything just review or pm me and let me know!

Her outfits are on polyvore!

**GrapeJuice101: I'm so thankful for your help on this chapter! :P **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Friday Night Bites **

Another sleepless night. Another day waking up to find that I was still in this place. I lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. I think the only time, I'd actually slept was when I'd dreamt of my grandparents telling me to come home soon...it freaked me out. It was now daylight outside and I sat up on the bed, the covers still wrapped around me tightly and I leaned over and grabbed the phone. Maybe I wasn't insane...maybe...maybe they would answer. I dialed the number and waited but it beeped. _"This is an incorrect number...please try again..." _I heaved a sigh and hung up. Maybe I was insane.

I moved from the bed and pulled out the clothes from the drawer and went into the bathroom, luckily I already knew that both Jeremy and Elena were downstairs because I felt awkward about having to use their shower...even though technically it was mine too...oh god that sounds weird...it's not right. I shivered as the hot water ran down my now freezing body. Those covers kept you warm..I'd give them that. The thought crossed my mind. How long was I actually going to be here for? I mean...was this a permanent thing...or was I going to get home? I sighed heavily and continued to let the hot water run over me.

This was going to be yet another long and painful day.

**SCHOOL**

Bonnie was going on about how she thought I should take things slow with Stefa...I mean..I wasn't even dating him...what the hell was she blubbering on about?

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow"

"Bonnie...we're not dating" I said making a face.

"I know...but you like him, he likes you...just take it slow" She drawled out and I rolled my eyes.

"You were one of the ones pushing for her to go for it" Elena said.

"Now I'm saying take it slow"

"Okay..I'll take your advice" I said sarcastically. If I was gonna take anybody's advice, it would be my own. Stefan Salvatore and I were not getting together anytime soon...not that I knew of anyway.

"Seriously" Bonnie said.

"What's bothering you?" Elena asked her.

"It's stupid"

"Spit it out" Elena said.

"What?"

"Bonnie..." Elena warned.

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got this bad feeling"

"Is that it?" Elena asked "Bonnie"

"It was bad, bad!"

"Is this the whole witch thing again?" Elena asked.

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about one of my best friend's new boyfriend"

"Bonnie" I groaned "He's not my boyfriend...I told you both, I didn't kiss him. We didn't do anything. We're not together. We're friends and that's it"

It was then Stefan appeared. Speak of the devil...or the vampire...whatever.

"Good morning Tori" He grinned "Good Morning, Elena, Bonnie"

"Hey, um I gotta go find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guy's later" Bonnie said and left.

"Bonnie!" Elena called after the dark skinned witch, I merely rolled my eyes. Was she always like this?

"She doesn't like me very much" Stefan said and I shrugged.

"She's just being awkward" I said "She doesn't even know you"

"She's out best friend, she's just looking out for Tori.." Elena said and I slapped her arm...I wanted to do more than slap her. "When she does know you though, she'll love you"

**Third Person POV**

"Look, there's Tori and her new boyfriend. Now what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep right into the sunset"

"You're a dick" Matt said to Tyler.

"While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls" Tyler snorted.

"Gnomes" Matt corrected.

**Tori's POV**

"Oh! Here's what we'll do" Elena said and she smiled at me and I stared at her in confusion and she looked to Stefan "Are you free tonight?"

"Yes" Stefan said, looking just as confused as I felt.

"Perfect. Dinner, our house. 8:00. You, Tori Me and Bonnie. We'll spend some quality time together and we'll get to know you better and we'll see how much of a good guy are" Elena grinned. I blushed Scarlett. _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I'LL KILL YOU! _

**Third Person POV**

"Hey what am I supposed to do, Ty? We weren't even dating" Matt said.

"So? Let her see that you're good for her" Tyler said. Tyler caught the football.

"What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty! Don't! Ty!" Matt hissed.

Tyler threw the ball at Stefan, it swirled and nearly hit Stefan in the head as both girl's in front of him gasped but Stefan turned and caught the ball. He then waved the ball at Tyler and then threw it back to him, Tyler almost falling back on his ass, both teens were shocked at the force of the throw and the fact that Stefan had caught it. Both girls behind Stefan began howling with laughter.

**Tori's POV**

"Oh my god did you see the look on Tyler's face! It was priceless" I laughed, oh my god it was the funniest thing I'd ever seen someone do. That douche bag's face, oh my god! We walked into the school, I then nudged Stefan "That throw was insane...where did you learn to do that?" Vampire reflexes though right?

"I used to play football...it was a long time ago"

How long?

"So why don't you try out for the team?" Elena asked.

"Why are you so pushy?" I asked, she glared at me and Stefan laughed.

"Yeah...I don't think I'll do that" Stefan said.

"So you don't like football?"

"Elena...seriously?" I asked and she hit my arm.

"No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case. I don't think football likes me you saw Tyler over there and we all know how Matt feels"

"What's it got to do with them?" I asked "If you want to try out for the team...you do it, don't care what anybody else thinks...and if you don't who cares, don't let people be too pushy" I said.

"Is that a dig?"Elena asked.

"Maybe" I hummed.

"Shut up" she said. "You know it'll be good to make some friends"

"He has friends" I scoffed.

"Who?"

"me" I shrugged "I'm his friend. Can't get anybody better than me" I joked and Elena scoffed as Stefan chuckled.

"She's not as vain as you think" Elena said "She's actually very shy"

"How would you know?" I scoffed at her and she furrowed her brows.

"I'm your sister. I know everything" She grinned and we began walking to class.

* * *

"World war II ended in...anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945" Tanner said and Elena turned to Stefan.

"Psst. FYI, our team sucks. They could use you" She said.

I kicked her chair and she jumped.

"Stop being pushy Elena, he'll join if he wants too!" I whispered.

Stefan laughed silently and then mouthed "Can't"

"pearl harbor" Tanner said.

"I'm a loner" He said and I let out a scoff.

"Miss Gilbert?" he asked.

I didn't look...because y'know Gilbert wasn't my name but everybody looked at me and it was then that I looked up. "What?" I asked.

"Pearl harbor?" He asked.

"Uh..yeah you're asking the wrong person, I don't know" I said.

"Oh well then. Stupid of me to ask you"

"Excuse me?" I scoffed "Are you actually trying to be a di-"

"December 7th, 1941" Stefan said cutting me off, his eyes on Tanner and I looked over at him.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert" he said and there were a few scoffs and laughs from the people around us.

"Anytime" Stefan grinned.

"Very well. The fall of Berlin wall"

"1989. I'm good with dates sir"

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil rights act"

"1964" Stefan said.

"John F. Kennedy assassination"

"1963"

"Martin Luther King"

"'68"

"Lincoln"

"1865"

"Roe vs. Wade"

"1973"

"Korean War"

"1950 to 1953"

"Ha! It ended in '52" Tanner said. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Yet another douche bag...

"Uh actually sir it was '53" Stefan nodded.

"Look it up somebody..quick" He snapped and I quickly skimmed through the book. HAHA 1953.

"He's right...it was '53" I grinned. "You'd make a great history teacher Stefan, better than this one" Stefan smirked and looked down.

Just as Tanner was about to snap at me, the bell rang and I gave him a shrug and grabbed my bag as he scowled. I laughed silently as Elena and I walked out the door, Stefan following us.

"Ha you showed him" I said to Stefan.

"yeah..you sure did how did you know all of that?" Elena asked.

"Years and years of crossword puzzles" Stefan said "It's a loner thing" He said.

* * *

I used to cheerlead? Are you fucking kidding me right now? Cheerleading? My god...no..no..no...no...no. That was not happening. No way in hell. I was not doing that. Elena was actually dragging me to practice and Blondie would be told that there was no way I was cheerleading anymore. Nu-uh. I am not running around in some skimpy little outfit looking like a weirdo...I look bad enough in skimpy outfits..never mind one that shows have of my body off.

"Oh my god! You two are here!" Bonnie grinned.

"No. I'm here for "Moral Support" I said air quoting them "I am not cheerleading..quite frankly I want to go home and sleep for a year...maybe longer...at home" No kidding.

Elena rolled her eyes "Since when did you hate it so much?"

"Since now..and I'm not doing it...you have fun though"

"Can't be the sad girl forever"

"I'm not sad. I'm perfectly happy doing absolutely nothing" I said with a nod.

"Uh..whatever" Elena rolled her eyes and turned to Bonnie "Oh, you are coming to dinner tonight"

"I am?" Bonnie grinned.

"Mm-hmm. You, me, Tori and Stefan" Elena said and at that Bonnie made a face "You have to give him a chance Bonnie"

"Tonight's no good...have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times" Bonnie said.

"Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there. We need to get to know him for her sake" Elena said. Bonnie looked to me.

"Do not, look at me. This was her bright idea, little miss gets her own way" I said.

"hey!" Elena snapped.

"What?" I asked.

"Fine..I'll be there"

"Good"

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know...it's not like her to be late" Elena said.

"I'll try her again" Bonnie said about to call her.

I noticed the blue car pulling and Caroline leaned over to kiss Damon...wow. Did not see that coming.

"Uh...I'm pretty sure she just...arrived" I said pointing.

"Oh my god! That must be the mystery guy from the grill"

"Mystery Guy?" Elena asked.

"Yeah"

"That's Damon Salvatore..." I said.

"Salvatore as in Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"One and only" I nodded.

Caroline moved over to us, and looked at me "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind" She said.

"Why would I care?" I snorted but she ignored me and I looked to Elena who shrugged. My eyes then travelled to Damon who smirked slightly before pulling away.

"Sorry I' m late girls, I was uh, busy" She said. I'm sure you were..."All right let's start with the double pike herky hudler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8" Caroline began chanting and I noticed Elena seemed to muddle herself up "Elena sweetie, why don't you just observe for today? Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 7" Caroline began.

UGH! WHAT A BITCH! Elena moved over to me.

"Can I throw something at her? Like...maybe a high five..in the face...with a chair? Please?" I asked and Elena laughed.

"No" She said "Come on..."

"Where"

"Over here..." She said "Looks like Stefan"

"That's because it is...looks like he took your advice" I said looking at her and then over at Stefan. He was so sweet but at the same time. I could not do this.

**Third Person POV**

Stefan entered his bedroom, seeing that Damon was already there.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the tea? very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many..adjectives" Damon mocked Stefan as he ripped the diary from his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan demanded.

"I've come to apologize, I've been doing some soul searching and...I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. maybe I can do it too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for all of us" Damon said, he tried to keep a straight face but he couldn't and he began laughing.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way Damon" Stefan said.

"Of course it does. I saw Tori today, BTW that means "By the way". She was at cheerleading practice, though I don't think she was practicing. She looked all perky in her little outfit and her hair pulled back out of her pretty little face" Damon grinned and then at Stefan's face he rolled his eyes "Just..simmer down. I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me...I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck"

**Gilbert House**

**Tori's POV**

Bonnie and Elena seemed to be arguing over Bonnie being psychic...or a witch. Or whatever...I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy cooking since Elena couldn't cook...that didn't seem to be such a shock to me though...she didn't have the hands for cooking..me however? I did. I cooked all the time. I tried that number again, my grandparents number and it continued to beep and beep...and beep. I felt sick...this was like the Wizard of OZ or something..I was gonna get shoes and get to wish myself back home...okay...maybe that's a pipe dream but oh well...a girl could wish right?

Elena poured food into a bowl "You know...shoving that crappy stuff into a bowl isn't going to make it taste nice" I said raising an eyebrow.

"So" She shrugged.

"Tori's right..it's not fooling anyone" Bonnie said.

"Serving spoons..where are the serving spoons?" Elena asked ignoring us.

"Middle drawer on your left" Bonnie said.

Elena opened the drawer and she was right...there was the spoons. I looked to Bonnie and she shrugged.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times"

"Yeah that's it" Bonnie said sarcastically.

The doorbell rang. "Ok...Tori you get the door" I groaned and rolled my eyes, throwing a kitchen towel at her and headed out the room. I got to the door and opened it.

"Hi" I said "I wasn't expecting you"

He laughed "I know...just thought I'd pop by" he said with a grin.

"COme on in" I said shaking my head. There was something about Stefan...that made you feel happy even when you didn't want to be and I couldn't explain it. I didn't much understand it...he was a lovely guy but he had this thing about him where he drew you in and managed to make you smile...even though you felt like you wanted to curl up into a ball and die. "Dining room's in there" Miracle that I knew this house now..it had only been like four days or something.

Elena and Bonnie had already set the table and they were sitting, Bonnie sitting nervously and Elena smiled. Stefan sat down and I moved round next to Bonnie. As we ate, we made small talk. I didn't even want to talk...it felt weird..and I felt something stir in the pit of my stomach...like something bad was gonna happen...

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked and we all looked at him.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must've done something right" He smiled.

"Bonnie, you should have been there today" I said "It was hilarious, Tyler threw the ball right at Stefan's head and-"

"Yeah, I heard" She nodded.

Elena made a face at her and I pursed my lips. She was being a bit of a drama queen wasn't she? I mean...if anybody should feel awkward around here it's me...I don't know these people and the girl that is my "sister" is trying to set me up with a frigging vampire.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena asked.

"Um divorced. No mom. Live with my dad-" Bonnie began.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool"

"Cool isn't the word I'd use"

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800's" Stefan said. Look at him being all smooth.

"My family came by way of Salem" Bonnie said.

"Really Salem witches?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah"

"I would say that's pretty cool"

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity" Stefan said.

"Yeah, they are" Bonnie said, seeming fascinated. The doorbell rang again.

"Uh..who is that?" I asked getting up and going to the door, I opened it and almost...ALMOST let out a groan.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert!"

"Uh...okay?" I asked.

"Hope you don't mind" Damon said.

"What are yo doing here?" Stefan asked coming beside me and I looked to him. Very good point. What was he doing here?

"Waiting for Tori to invite me in" He said.

"Oh uh we were just finishing up-" I began.

"She's right...we were just finishing up but you can't stay anyway Damon..can you? "

"Get in here" Caroline said.

"Uh..it's not your house Caroline" I said to her and she glared at me. I made a face right back at her.

"What's going on?" Elena asked coming out into the hall.

"Waiting to be invited in" Damon said. He was not going to be-"

"Yeah come in" Elena scoffed and I turned to look at her. Great.

He smirked as he walked in past Stefan and me, but the smirk was directed at Stefan.

"You have a beautiful home, Tori, Elena" he said.

"Thank you" Elena said and looked to me and I glared at her.

**The Living room**

I swear to god...this blonde girl was doing my head in.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething! but good for you. Go for it"

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit around and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it" Damon said. Oh yeah. I'm sure you do...

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. Tori you quit right?"

"Oh yeah" I nodded "Not my thing...I don't like annoying people"

"Is that a dig?" Caroline laughed.

I forced a laugh "No of course not" I said and and had to fight back the urge to narrow my eyes at her.

"Elena didn't do so good today either, It's only because you missed summer camp" Caroline said "God I don't know how we're going to learn the routines"

"I'll work with her. She'll get it" Bonnie said.

"I guess we can put her in the back" Caroline said. One more thing...one more thing and I was flinging myself at her...what I didn't get though was...why was I so angry? I mean...I barely knew any of them and yet this blonde girl sitting in front of me was really beginning to pester me.

"You know, neither of you look like the cheerleading types" Damon said.

"That's just cause their parents died" Caroline said, my mouth fell open. She did not just say that. "Yeah, they're going through this blah phase. They used to be way more fun. and I say that with complete" She began but I'd stood up and flung a book, that was sitting on the ar of the chair, at her head, it missed by an inch. Just an inch...I nearly growled in frustration at the fact that it missed her when I'd aimed it perfectly at her head. Everybody jumped in surprise.

"Tori!" Elena said grabbing my arm.

"You need to watch what you say...maybe think before you open your mouth Blondie" I growled. I wanted to do more then throw a book at her head. I stormed out of the living room after ripping my arm from Elena's hold and stood at the sink, letting out a breath. Okay..maybe I was a bit harsh by throwing a book at her and I still had no idea why I was so angry with her...

* * *

I stayed in the kitchen...refusing to back into the living room. I sat on the stool, my chin resting in my hands when Damon entered.

"Ah don't look so pouty" he said.

I raised an eyebrow "I just threw a book at someone's head...I earned pouty"

"I'm sure we've all wanted to throw a book at someone's head before" he said and I laughed. "See...I like you, you know how to laugh...and you seem to make Stefan happy, which is something I haven't seen in a long time"

"Why is that?" I asked raising an eyebrow as he sat across next to me and did this eyebrow, eye thingy and I almost laughed.

"Ah a lot to do with a girl" He said.

"You mean the ex?" I asked.

"That would be her" He nodded in agreement.

"Who was she?" I asked.

"Nicola..."He said and seemed to go off in a daze.

"How did she die? If you don't mind me asking...cause it's quite clear that both of you dated her at the same time" I said and leaned on my hands again.

"Nicely deduced. Fire, she died in a tragic fire" he said.

"Oh" I said "Was this...recently? Like-"

"Seems like it was yesterday" he said.

"Sorry" I said and he looked at me "It's not nice losing people, especially people that you love and you lost her too..." He stared at me in what seemed to be surprise.

"Why would you say sorry?" he asked.

"I didn't know her...I don't know you either or much about Stefan...but I know that when you lose somebody it's the hardest thing you have to go through...and to go through something as tragic as what you and Stefan have...it's not something you can fix" I said with a shrug.

He was just about to say something else when Elena and Bonnie entered the kitchen.

"You've calmed down right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah" I said.

**LIVING ROOM **

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand though...he's always had a crush on her...and I think he always will, I mean they've been best friends since the sandbox" Caroline told Stefan.

"That's a really nice scarf" he said.

"Mm. Thank you, it's new"

"Cann I see it? I mean would you mind taking it off?"

"Oh, I can't" She said.

"Why not? You ok?" Stefan asked.

"um..all I know is that I can't take it off" Caroline said.

"What are you two kids talking about?" Damon asked entering.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan said.

"Hmm. hey, you, um, why dont you go try and sort things out with Tori...you did piss her off" Damon said.

"I'm not one for aplolgizing...she threw a book at me" Caroline said.

"For me?" Damon said.

"Hmm...I don't think so"

When she said this, Damon sighed and began compelling her "Go through and apologize"

"you know what? I think I'm gonna go apologize...I was really annoying" She said and got up.

"Great" Damon said with a grin as the blonde girl left.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement. For you to feed on whenever you want to"

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mind for the taking"

"All right. You've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Tori, good for you. Now it's time for you to go" Stefan said.

"That's not a problem. Because...I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little feisty kitten whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me"

**LATER **

Elena had disappeared up the stairs, Bonnie, Damon and Caroline were gone too. Now it was just me and Stefan...and I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier...it was..out of line" I said to Stefan who shrugged.

"We're all thought about hurting someone for not thinking" He said with a smile.

"Yeah..so Damon isn't as bad...as I thought" I said.

"Hmm" Stefan hummed "Are you sure?"

"He's okay I guess...though it's weird..he's a little bit...weird" I said.

"isn't he just"

"What do you want to do now? I mean you can go home if you want" I said.

"I do want to do one thing..." He trailed off and I found myself leaning over to kiss him, only I blinked and then it wasn't Stefan anymore. It was Damon and his whole face had changed and he lunged at me, his teeth sinking into my neck.

I screamed, wrenching up from the bed. I looked around and nearly missed the large crow at the window. Ew...what was that doing at the window?

* * *

I seen Stefan approach the next day and he smiled, sort of showing off his jersey.

"Wow...look at you" I said "You know..you let Elena push you around"

"Ah..it's fine" He said "I'm enjoying it"

"Well..least you're having fun" I smiled.

"I am" he said "Listen...I know we're not dating and we're just friends and that's fine...but I wanted to give you this" he said and he pulled out a box and I stared at it surprised. He opened it, showing the necklace and I gaped.

"Oh no...I can't take this from you" I said "I can't...it's not right"

"Yes you can" he nodded "Yes it is"

"It's beautiful Stefan but I can't...I can't take it from you. I'll feel bad...I can't"

"Don't feel bad...just think of it as a good luck charm...god luck will come your way...and besides I think it will suit you" he said.

"Oh No I can't-" I began to protest again...no this wasn't happening. I couldn't take a necklace from him! I wouldn't.

"You can, it's something I've had forever and uh..never wanted to give it to anyone until now...I think you should wear it...like I said for good luck"

"Stefan" I whined "I feel bad now"

"No..why?"

"I do...I just have this thing...suprise gifts aren't my thing...don't get me wrong it's beautiful but-"

"Then it will suit you perfectly" He said and I scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" I said.

"I'm not..I want you to have it...to keep it...I don't need it anyway. It's yours" He said and he took it out.

"are you sure...because I really think that it's-"

He shushd me with a laugh and put it on me, his fingers tingling the back of my neck and I shivered, a scent drifted up my nose.

"What kind of herb is that?" I asked looking down at it...oh my it was pretty. The little red jewel and all.

"I'm not sure..." he said, he was lying though he did know "it's nice huh?"

"It's beautiful and I feel terrible for taking it" I said.

"Don't worry about it...consider it a friendship gift..." he said "To new friendship and beginnings"

"You certainly are something" I said and he laughed. Though I felt terrible for taking it, the necklace was beautiful in every way possible it was perfect but...he didn't need to give me it.

"I try" He smiled.

**LATER **

Elena and I were standing cheering on as the douche bag Tanner...who actually seemed drunk, probably wasn't though, called out Stefan. When Elena had seen my new necklace she'd gushed on and on about it. I rolled my eyes at the thought, it was then that a commotion caught our eyes and everybody moved. Jeremy was now fighting Tyler. Well...he had been. Tyler punched Stefan and it seemed to have no effect on him whatsoever. Jeremy got up with a glass bottle and aimed it for Tyler who ducked out of the way.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena shouted.

"Tyler knock it off! Stop!" Matt growled and shoved him away.

"What the hell Jeremy, put your head up you're bleeding" Elena snapped at him.

"I'm fine!" he snapped back.  
"Yeah, you smell fine!" She spat back.

"Okay-okay enough" I said.

"Just stop ok?!" He spat at Elena and took off.

"Oh my god..Stefan your hand" Elena said and she turned, what happened to his hand?

"No, no it's fine. It's fine" he said.

"Is it deep? How bad is it?" Elena gushed.

"Elena calm down-"

"I can't..our brother did this" She said. Elena finally managed to grab his palm but there was nothing there. "But..."

"Must not have been his blood" I shrugged.

"She's right, he missed. It's not my blood. See, I'm fine" Stefan said.

"The glass cut your hand-"

"Elena" I said and she looked at me.

"It's okay" Stefan smiled "Thank you the game is about to start..I'll see you both later" Stefan took off and we stared after him.

"I need to talk to Bonnie" Elena said.

"About what?" I asked.

"The bad feeling she got..."

"Elena really?" I asked "If he had cut his hand it would be bleeding...it's not.."

"I know but..I don't know" She said "I was so sure..."

"I know...it's fine..we all see somethings sometimes" I said "He..do you have the car keys...I'm actually freezing right now and I need my jacket"

"Sure" She sighed and pulled out the keys and handed them to me. "Thank you"

I eventually managed to find the car...though it took me a while. I opened the back door and leaned in, grabbing my jumper, I shut the car door after grabbing and turned coming face to face with Damon. I jumped back in surprise.  
"Oh my god!" I said.

"Sorry" he smiled.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm hiding from Caroline..."

"oh...well that's totally understandable" I scoffed. "But...uh...why are you back here?"

"I needed a break, she talks more than I can listen"

"Some people usually take that as a hint" I nodded.

"Well she's awfully young"

"Hmm" I hummed.

"I don't really see it going anywhere in the bigger picture, I think she'd drive me crazy" He said and I shrugged True...she would drive me insane. But still...she didn't deserve to be treated like a toy.

"She is annoying and she probably would drive you insane...but she doesn't deserve to be mistreated by someone or treated like a toy... "

"Duly noted" he said "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention"

"Sure...but you don't...you're just weird" I said "So if you will excuse me-" I began but he stopped me.

"I think I know something about you" he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"You want me"

"ha" I snorted "Are you kidding me?"

"I get to you don't I? You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. bet you even dreamed about me" He said...wait...how did he...oh for the love of god, he was doing those dreams wasn't he? What a dick. "and right now...you want to kiss me...I mean you're not dating anyone...I don't see the problem with wanting to kiss me" he leaned so far in, our lips touched...well barely, it was as if something brushed past my lips and I pulled back in shock. Now in a full blown rage though I pulled my fist back and punched him in the jaw, though...I think it hurt me a lot more than it hurt him. I clenched it and put it to my side and he stared at me in shock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I snapped "I'm freaking out right now and you trying to kiss me dos not help e in anyway possible!...I am not somebody who is willing to put up with your crap pal! You might have some serious issues with your brother...but that is your problem. Not mine. I want nothing to do with it, so keep me out if it! And stay the hell away from me, and do not come near me again!"

I pushed past him, our shoulder's bumping together. Oh my god that did not just happen...I needed out of here...I WANTED out of here.

**Third Person POV**

Stefan watched Matt walk away back into the changing rooms as someone began clapping. He turned to see the figure of his brother.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so "rah rah, go team, yeah" He mocked.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you" Stefan said.

"Nice trick with Tori, let me guess...vervain in the necklace...though of course it didn't do much good since I kissed her" Damon said, knowing that this wasn't the case at all, and Stefan turned to look at him. "I was just as surprised as you, And here was me thinking she would resist my compulsion...but she didn't resist my charm"

"Shut up" Stefan growled.

"You know...I could just eat her"

"No. You won't hurt her Damon"

"No?"

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside you, that you may actually have become the monster that you pretend to be"

"Who's pretending?"

"Then kill me" Stefan said.

"Well...well I'm tempted"

"No you're not. You'd had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Nicola is dead and you hate me because you loved her and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity"

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Tanner said coming out of the changing rooms.

"If that's my humanity...then what's this?" Damon asked and he rushed at Tanner and bit into his neck, killing him.

"No!" Stefan cried and Tanner fell to the ground. Dead.

"Anyone, anytime, any place" Damon said, neither brother noticed the horrified expression on Tori's face, as she was standing not too far away from them as she ducked out of site and covered her mouth with her hand to keep the sobs in. _What did you expect? Shooting rainbows out of their asses? _She hissed at herself. How stupid was she?

* * *

Stefan wandered around, looking for Tori. He needed to talk to her, about Damon when he heard her voice he stopped and went in the direction, then he heard Damon's name being mentioned. They'd heard about Tanner too, and he might need to cover that up since he'd gone awol aswell after Matt found his body.

_"He tried to kiss me Elena...I mean...kiss me...he tried to kiss me..and uh.." _She said.

_"He tried too or..he did?" Elena asked. _

_"Nearly...like this close" _She said making a sign with her fingers, Stefan's brows furrowed.

_"Then what did you do?" _

_"I punched him the face...he deserved it...I'm not gonna kiss him" _

_"Good point, have you spoken to Stefan?"  
"Not since earlier...why?" _

_"I think you should tell him" _

_"He and Damon have a big wedge between them right now Elena...I'm not gonna drive that wedge deeper than it already is" _

_"He deserves to know" _

_"Elena, why are you trying so hard?" _

_"Because you like him" _Elena said and Tori groaned in response _"You're scared to admit it" _

_"I'm not scared" _

_"So you admit it then?" _

_"No" _

_"Tori..you need something good...someone that will make you happy and smile...Stefan is good and I think he is that person...just let him in" Elena said "That's all you have to do..." _

**Salvatore Boarding House **

"I_ thought there was hope, that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love, only a monster. Who must be stopped" _

**Gilbert House **

Damon hovered above the sleeping girl, as her chest raised and fell slowly and her breathing was even. He gently caressed her face with his hand, brushing a strand of her long hair from her face. She stirred in her sleep, and sat up finding nobody there. She looked around the room, and then down at the necklace she had on, before letting out a groan. All sense of hope leaving her body, as she lay back down after switching the lamp off. She stared at the ceiling before closing her eyes and letting herself go back to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and again, let me know if it's angling too much towards the show...I hope it wasn't in this either...I'm trying to make it like the show and my character not like Elena lol...and as I'm doing that...it's hard...it's really hard lol! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think. **

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes guys! I'm on my iPad**

**Until Next time :P**


	4. Family Ties

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own OC Victoria "Tori Gilbert" and Nikolina "Nicola Pierce"

**Full Summary: **Victoria hates the Vampire Diaries so when she wakes up as Elena's twin sister, she finds herself involved in more than a love triangle. Stefan/OC/Damon

**Author's Note: **I have another Twin fic but I wanted to try and a love triangle...even though I hate them I'm gonna give it a shot. Katherine will be part of this story...though not a big part. I'm going to be working on this for a while, so my other stories will be hiatus and I'm sorry if you read TVD: RE-WRITTEN, I've completely went blank when it comes to it...I think I'm gonna wait for the rest of the season to finish to continue it.

**Thank You: **bronzelover, Riana Salvatore, Guest, Hayden, sayomi-hime, DGFleetFox and grapejuice101 for your reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed :P Thank you for all your advice on it too! If you have anything else you wanna ask or anything just review or pm me and let me know!

**DGfleetfox: Actually that's a pretty good idea, it might be a while though lol! But yeah..I do love the whole Elena/KOl thing :P **

Her outfits are on polyvore!

**GrapeJuice101: I'm so thankful for your help on this chapter! :P **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Family Ties **

Tori woke up, and rolled over on the bed, she heard a loud noise so she sat up and looked around. She moved from the bed, pulling her loing hair around one shoulder and moved out into the hall and leaned over the banister, a shadow passed through the doorway and she frowned. She moved down the stairs slowly.

"Hello? Elena? Jeremy? Anyone there?" She asked going into the kitchen, she tried to turn the light on but the power was out.

_"This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim. Local high school student Victoria Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence willl confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks" _

She stared at the screen in shock, a dark figure behind her, which turned out to be Damon. "You know what's coming next" He said and she turned, gasping and headed for the door. She opened it, Damon standing in front of her and she then slammed it shut. She slowly turned and went for the stairs, it was then that she was grabbed by Damon as he bit into her neck, a scream escaping her lips.

Stefan woke up with a gasp, "ah!" he let out, the sweat beading his forehead.

"Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get inside your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference...too soon" Damon spoke.

Stefan quickly sped up and launched a knife at him, which hit Stefan in the stomach. Damon looked down at it and sighed and pulled it out.

"All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know they caught the culprit" Damon said "It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. "Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls"

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan asked.

"I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way to much fun here with you and Tori" Damon said.

"Can't touch her now" Stefan sneered.

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift" Damon said he then moved, stabbing Stefan in the stomach with the knife, hurting Stefan way more than it hurt him "This is John Varvatos dude, dick move"

Stefan removed the knife and groaned in pain.

_"The real monster is still out there, waiting for me, challanging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop a monster without becoming one myself?" _

**GILBERT HOUSE **

I walked down the stairs first, surprisingly. I was usually the last one up. I seen Jenna muttering at the tv and I frowned, what was she doing?

"Sum ball. Scum bucket" She hissed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Uh him!" She said, her tone filled with venom.

"That dude on the tv? THe news guy? Who is he?" I askd.

"Logan "Scum" Fell...did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" She asked.

"You moved away because of some reporter douchebag?" I asked. "Really?"  
"He's kinda cute" ELena said entering the kitchen.

"Ew. Your taste in men is weird" I said.

"He is!" She said to me, hitting my arm. I swear...what was this with her? A habit?

"She's right Elena" Jenna agreed. "he is not cute. There's nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that?"

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would laon it to the founder's council for their heritage display" Elena explained.

"Why would she do that?" I asked.

"Because she couldn't say no" Jenna said and I scoffed. "Oh! Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?"

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring" Elena said.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth?" Jeremy asked entering the room "You know like on eBay?"

"Why would you want to even sell it you little twit" I said raising an eyebrow and he stuck his tongue out at me like a child and I rolled my eyes. I had to admit, I liked Jeremy.

"She's right and you're not gonna find out" Elena said to him.

"This is stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away" Jeremy said.

"But you want to know how much it is on eBay?" I asked "Sounds pretty much the same...except you're giving it to a stranger...for money"

"Exactly. I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy" She said. She then turned to me "Do you have a date for tonight?"

"Date?" I asked.

"Yeah..it's good to have a date" She nodded. I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you lying right now?" I asked.

"What? No! It is good to have a date! Isn't it Jenna?"

"Usually" Jenna shrugged.

I rolled my eyes "Then the answer to that would be no"

"Why don't you ask Stef-"

"Elena" I warned.

"Jenna tell her!" Elena huffed.

"It would be good if you asked Stefan to go"

"Why is this family so pushy?" I asked.

"Because you're a loner" Jeremy said.

"AHA!" I snapped, throwing an apple at his head. He dodged it and sent me a glare but I smirked in return.

"You should ask Stefan" Jenna agreed "Why shouldn't you?"

"I dont'...I don't even want to go" I whined.

"Well you're going. If I need to be put through the misery of going...you're going" Elena said. and I huffed, leaning on the counter with my arms folded. "So ask Stefan to be your date"

"Who's your date?" I said calling her bluff.

"Bonnie" She shrugged.

"But that isn't fair-" I began and she cut me off with a look.

"Just ask him and stop being so stubborn"

"Listen to who's talking" I narrowed my eyes back at her. She sent me this puppy dog look and I stared at her, confused for a minute. "Uh..fine! I'll ask Stefan. But it's as friends, Elena. Don't get any ideas!"

"Okay" She grinned. "As friends" She made a face and I glared at her.

**CAROLINE'S BEDROOM **

Caroline tried on dresses for the Founder's party and stared at herself in the mirror.

"No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue" Damon said.

"I don't like the blue" Caroline retorted.

"Well I do and if I'm gonna be your date-" He began.

"You cannot be my date. My mother is going to be there and she is a very proud gun owner" Caroline said.

"I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled. It's very important I be there. Please take me" He compelled her.

"You should come to the founder's party with me" Caroline said.

"Not if you're wearing that dress" Damon said "What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped"

"You gotta read the first book, first. It won't make sense if you don't" Caroline said.

"Ah, I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it" Damon said.

"How come you don't sparkle?" Caroline asked.

"Because I live in the real world, where vampires burn in the sun" Damon replied.

"Yeah, but you go in the sun" Caroline said.

"I have a ring. It protects me. Long story" He said.

"Will these bites turn me into a vampire?" She asked.

"It's more complicated than that. You'd have to feed on my blood, then die, then feed on a human's, it's a whole ordeal. This book, by the way. Has it all wrong" Damon said and he began kissing Caroline's neck.

"You can be very sweet when you want to be" Caroline giggled.

"Yes, I can be sweet"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Mm-hmm. But not yet"

"Why not?"

"Because there's something I need you to do for me" he said.

"Anything"

"How good are you at getting this little nose where it doesn't belong?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm excellent" She said.

"mm" Damon hummed and began kissing her again.

**Tori's POV**

I was sitting in my room and I decided to call Stefan, who picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey" He said and I could practically hear the grin in his voice "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm getting there..."

"Damon trouble?"

"You could say that" He sighed.

"Ignore him...maybe he'll go away"

"I doubt it" he said and I tried not to laugh but I did anyway.

"Uh...I wanted to ask you something"

"What would that be?"

"Tonight is the Founder's thing... uh...a Founder's party" I said

"They still do that?" He asked.

"You've been?"

"No. The Salvatore's don't get invited anymore"

"Wow...that's ignorant"

"Yeah" He laughed.

"Anyway...I dont' even want to go, but Elena says I have to...and says I need a date...would you go with me?" I asked. "as friends..obviously"

"I would be honoured to accompany you, Miss Gilbert" he said and I smiled.

"Thank you" I said with a short laugh. He really was trying and I felt bad...really bad.

**The Grill**

"You're taking Damon to the founders party?" Bonnie asked, astonished.

"yeah..so?"

"What does your mom say?" Bonnie asked "Is she okay with you bringing Damon?"

"Am I supposed to care?"

"He's older..sexy danger guy" Bonnie said.

"Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" Caroline smirked.

"No more jokes, ok? That whole Mr. Tanner predeiction thing has me freaked out" Bonnie said.

"Ok. And Damon's not dangerous. You know he just a lot of ussues with his brother. You know, like major deep rooted drama" Caroline said.

"Like what?"

"I'm not really supposed to say anything..." Caroline trailed off.

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Bonnie asked.

"ok. But you can't tell Tori..."

"She's noot dating Stefan, Caroline" Bonnie said raising her eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter...just don't tell her ok?"

"Ok" Bonnie nodded.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE **

"I didn't know you were here" Zach said to Damon.

"Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why he wants to go to school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy league. Harvard, I understood. Actually, no. I didn't get that either. Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?" Damon asked.

"Why are you here Damon?"

"To spend time with you, Zach. Family is important" Damon said.

"I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?" He asked and Damon got up and grabbed Zach by the throat.

"You are in no position to question me"

"I didn't mean to upset you" Zach choked out.

"This is not upset, Zach" Damon said

"What's going on?" Stefan demanded and Damon dropped Zach.

"Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time" Damon said and with that he left.

"Hey, are you ok?" Stefan asked.

"No, I'm not alright. And neither are you. How many people need to die before you see that?"

"I see it. Alright, Zach, I see it" Stefan said.

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" He asked.

"I can't Zach, I can't. It would take human blood, it's the only way I could stop him. I can't do that"

"The vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. it would help you get the upper hand"

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Tori" Stefan said and then at his Nephew's look he furrowed his brows "What?"

He followed Zach into the cellar "You've been growing it"

"It's just something that's been passed down through the genenrations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it"

"But you're telling me? Why?" Stefan asked.

"Because I trust you. And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him"

**Gilbert House **

The door was knocked, nobody else seemed to answer it. So I did and seen Tyler.

"Oh it's you" I said raising an eyebrow.  
"Why are you here?" Jeremy asked appearing beside me.

"I'm here for my mom" He said."I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff"

"Right. Here" Elena said "Please be careful"

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick" Jeremy spat.

"Hey! not now, ok, guy's? Please?" Elena said.

"I'm fine. he's just being a punk"

"It's given" I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Look, Tyler maybe you should go. Tell your mom we'll see her tonight" Elena said and she walekd off.

I was just about to shut the door when Tyler stopped me.

"Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually liked Vicki?" he asked. I looked at Jeremy.

"Not even if you meant it" Jeremy said and moved over and slammed the door in his face.

I looked at him and then Elena moved out into the hall as Jeremy disappeared upstairs. The door went again and I answered it, seeing Bonnie. "Oh hey"

"Hi" she said, feeling a little awkward I moved to let her in.

* * *

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty Vixen?" Bonnie asked.

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena asked.

"Wow...you two would make an awesome couple" I smirked and gained a hit to the arm and a pillow thrown at my head.

"So Bonnie are you gonna tell us what's on your mind, you know what you've been wanting to spill from the minute you walked in the door?" Elena said.

"What if I tell you guy's in the morning" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, out with it" Elena pushed. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story" Bonnie said and I moved to turn on the bed, to look at her.

"uh-hu" Elena said.

"Do you know what happened with his ex girlfriend Nicola?" Bonnie asked.

"Well..yeah they both dated her...and that's the pain problem between them and stuff I probably don't need to know or have to care about" I said.

"Yeah, they both dated her. Only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to break them up. He manipulated Nicola, filled her head with lies until finally it worked and she turned against Damon"

"Now see. That is not true" I said.

"Sounds like one person's side of the story...ie meaning Damon's side" Elena agreed.

"I just wanted you to know" Bonnie said.

"We're not dating and besides even if we were...his relationships with his brother and other girls are not my problems to deal with" I said.

"Unless he's a calculating manipulative liar. That is your business"

"I'm getting to know him better Bonnie" I said, I'm getting to know all of you. "he's none of those things. Damon's just an ass"

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie asked.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE **

"Do they still wear ties to thing thing?" Damon asked.

"Why are you even going?" Stefan asked.

"It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?"

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves"

"So you should stay here. I'll see to it Tori has a good time. My goodness I've driven you to drink" Damon said.

"Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?"

"Go about living my life. See therein lies your eternal stuggle. You're dead due, get over it. What do you think?"

**Gilbert House **

We were getting ready and I actually managed to find a nice dress through all of the clothes in the wardrobe. I liked it, it was deep blue, I grinned as I fixed it. Blue was my favourite colour. Though I had to admit, I didn't want to go to this thing...I mean I felt ridiculous. Elena's phone began to ring and she answered it.

"Hello? His Mrs. Lockwood. What do you mean? Is it? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it in there...let me check. Mm-hmm. I will find it and bring it" Elena nodded. "Ok. Bye"

She hung up, her brown eyes narrowing and she left the room and stormed into Jeremy's room. I followed her, standing at the door. She hit his head.

"Ahh! God what now?"

"The pocket watch, where is it?"

"What watch?"

"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list Jeremy. And she can't find it and she thinks she's the one who lost it" Elena said.

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it" Jeremy said.

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay?"

"Hey.." I said and she turned to look at me "Maybe he's right...maybe Tyler did take it...he looks a little like a thief"

"You're not helping" She snapped and I put my hands up and she turned back to Jeremy. "Is this how you pay for your pot?"

"Screw you!" he snapped getting up and grabbed something "I would never sell this okay?"

"Then why did you take it?" Elena asked.

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the first born son. his father gave it to him, and now what?" He snapped and slapped it into her hand.

"He was gonna give it to you" She said.

"yeah"

"Look, Jeremy it's still yorus ok? Mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do you want me to do?"

"Just take it and get out" he snapped, shoving us both from the room. I looked at Elena and she sighed.

"Yoink" I said grabbing it from her hands.

"What are you doing?"

"You're not gonna give it to Mrs Lockwood now are you after hearing that? it's his..let him keep it"

**Salvatore Boarding House **

"It's cool not growing old" Damon said looking at himself in the mirror "I like being the eternal stud"

"Yes, being 150 year old teenager has been the height of mmy happiness" Stefan said sarcastically.

"You cracked a funny Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate" Damon siad moving over to the desk, he picked up the picture of Nicola in 1864 and stroked it slightly "1864. You and Nicola were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her"

"My happiness was short lived, as you well know"

"I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just insdie. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was...oh well. Here's to history repeating itself huh?" Damon said. He went to take a drink, but smelled the vervain and he dropped it all over the floor. "I admire your effort Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink and then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?"

**Gilbert House **

I'd given the watch back to Jeremy after taking it back from Elena, the kid needed some comfort and if the watch gave him it. Then fine, whatever. Stefan and I arrived at the Lockwood place...god this was confusing. I didn't need to be here...I didn't even want to be. The guy at the door...he must be Mayor if he was greeting people.

"Hello Tori" he greeted.

"Hi Mayor Lockwood" I smiled, totally forced.

"Hey, come on in" he said.

"Thank you" Stefan smiled and we walked in.

"Do you think we should find Elena?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah..sure" he nodded and we began walking, I noticed Damon and I threw him a heated glare. Not only was he a dick, but he was a lair and a cheat. I mean..it was obvious he was using Caroline for his own purposes but still. We eventually found Elena, who was looking at wedding rings, obviously "Our" parents.

"Your parents?" Stefan asked us both.

"There's a lot of history here" Elena smiled. You know the weird thing about this was...that well I knew a lot about things, reading the diary had helped me a lot but it was also as if I had all the memories with them too...even though I felt like a complete oddball and wanted to be home with my grandparents. We moved around it. Elena began reading some sort of registry...the first ever one and oh look..there was Stefan and Damon's names...oh my god...that's how old they are? WOW.

"The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the unaugural founder's council celebration" Wow. Look it's the original guest registry. Look at all these fimilar names-Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. is that Damon Salvatore? And Stefan Salvatore?" She asked and looked at Stefan.

The next voice to talk. made me cringe.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. tragic story actually"

You mean your tragic story...

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past" Stefan said.

"It's not boring" Elena said.

"She's right, I bet it's got tons of history in it" I said.

"Well, I'm bored" Caroline said and my eyes narrowed at her. Did she not take the hint from the book threw at her last time I seen her? "and Damon won't dance with me"

"mm-mm" he said shaking his head.

"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked me. I gaped at her.

"Uh.." I said and before I got to snap at her, making myself obviously look jealous.

"I don't really dance" Stefan said.

"Oh sure he does, you should see him. Waltz, jitterbug, the moonwalk. he does it all "

"WHy don't you dance?" I asked narrowing my eyes "Shes your girlfriend"

"I don't like dancing" he said a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"Obviously Stefan doesn't either" I said.

"You dont' mind...do you?" Caroline asked.

"It's Stefan's choice. Whatever he wants to do" I said and looked up at him. He looked back at me, a small smile playing his lips before he looked back to Caroline.

"Well, I'm not taking no for an answer" She said.

Caroline dragged him away and I folded my arms in a huff. Well...at least Elena was still here...wait...where did Elena go? I pouted.

"You're always so pouty" he said.

"Yeah..well it happens when you're around people you dont like"

"You don't like me? Ouch"

"No. You tried to kiss me..."

"I thought you would've appreciated the guesture"

"Uh. No. I'm not someone who's gonna fall for your charms that easily. I'm not Caroline.."

He scoffed slightly "I want to apologize for being such a world class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm trying to punish Stefan"

"You have a therapist?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"mhm" he hummed.

"Why do I not believe you right now?" I asked.

"I have no idea...it's very believeable" he said.

"I don't find it that believeable"

"why not?"

"I just don't" I said and I went to walk off but he grabbed my arm and I turned to look at him.

"I don't think you get it" he said "Let me explain"

I frowned and looked down, seeing he still had a hold of my arm, he must've sensed my discomfort or something because he let go of my arm, putting his back down to his side.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town, until the war, there was a battle here, the battle of willow creek" I heard some of this the other day in that history class "What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and bruned alive. Stefan and Daon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood" Damon said. Ouch..

"who killed them?" I asked, without thinking.

He frowned slightly and made a face "Their own father"

Oh dear god...that has to be the saddest thing I've ever heard. "Oh..wow"

"Yep"

"who was in the church then?"

"A woman, I guess, doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

"Why would you punish him anyway? why would you let a girl come between you and your own brother? Family is family...you don't ruin that bond over a girl"

"She was a special girl"

"Not that special if she ruined a family" I said raising an eyebrow and he stared back at me, anger flashing across his features as his face darkend.

"You seem to think you know a lot"

"I don't. But I would not EVER let someone come between me and my family...he's your little brother...you're supposed to protect him from the bad...he's supposed to look up to you...that's how relationships works"

Okay so I was referring to Supernatural here, the older brother protects the younger and the younger looks up to him...I mean...RUby did come between them...not in a love triangle though. She was just definitely a bitch.

"I wouldn't talk about something you don't understand"

"No. Damon you're right, I don't understand...I really don't" I said "SHouldn't you at least try? he's your brother"

"It's all in the past"

"Exactly" I said with a shrug "It's in the past...why not fix it?"

"It's not as simple as that" he said.

"Look, I am sorry that you guy's have this thing between you okay? but I won't get in the middle of it all...I don't want to be involved...I hope you work it out with him" and with that I walked away from him.

I moved out, seeing Stefan talking with Caroline, holding a glass of champagne. Damon was then behind me and I rolled my eyes.

"What did we miss?" he asked. We? What did he mean we?

"We were actually just chatting. Drink Damon?" Stefan asked.

"No, thanks, I'll pass" Damon smirked.

"Stefan do you have another dance in you?" I asked with a smile.

"Absolutely" he said and I linked my arms with his and we walked away from Damon and Caroline.

**Third Person POV**

Bonnie and Elena watched from the side, as Elena's sister stood with Stefan in the middle of the dancefloor, the two of them smiling happily at each other.

"She looks so happy" Bonnie said.

"I know" Elena smiled "She is...she just doesn't want to admit it"

"I know.."

At the same time, Caroline took a drink of the champagne. "They look so cute together" She said with a small smile.

"Don't talk, please" Damon huffed, the jealousy clear on his face.

**Tori's POV**

The music was slow and in all honesty I thought it might be awkward, but it wasn't. Surprisingly enough.

"I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy" he said with a smile.

"Nah" I shook my head and smiled back. "You know, I'll tell him what I told you...you shouldn't let a girl come between you and him...your brothers"

he stared at me, seeming to contemplate it, where as Damon seemed to get mad slightly, not that he scared me or anything because he didn't.

"yeah..maybe" he mumbled. "Did he say something?"

"No" I said shaking my head "Even if he did..I wouldn't realy listen to him..."

We stopped talking about Damon and just sort of swayed to the music, one minute it was like we were in a filled room, with loads of people and then the next we weren't. It was just us and I had to admit...I was freaking out internally. I didn't know what to do, because in the heat of the moment, we both leaned in...and anything that mattered to me before, didn't right now and our lips met.

**Third Person POV**

Damon narrowed his eyes, he seen it coming a mile away though, and even though he seen it coming, he didn't expect it to happen as soon, though he'd be as well as keeping on at the task in hand. Getting his own way. Caroline bit back an "awww" but as Elena and Bonnie watched from the other side of the room, they didn't.

"My work is done" Elena grinned "I knew it would happen eventually"

"As long as he treats her right.." Bonnie said.

"Yeah..he better"

**Tori's POV **

We pulled apart and my eyes widened, y'know...after all I just said to Damon...I felt bad. I didn't want to seem like the person that would just kiss whoever after giving somebody a big lecture but there was something about Stefan...and he stared at me, his own eyes wide slightly and I laughed, pulling him in for another kiss. Every little problem I seemed to have disappeared...for the time being anyway.

You know, if it wasn't for this show's love triangle...I might've watched it...no wait what? This guy is messing with my head..what is he doing to me? This can't be happening right now! I can't do this! But yet I didn't manage to find any sort of strength to pull back.

Once we did pull back he smiled down at me "I didn't see that happening anytime soon"

"Me neither" I agreed. Totally...did not see it coming. Now I felt like an idiot..though it was a good feeling...somewhat. You know for someone supposed to hate this show and everything about it, I enjoyed that kiss and I had no idea why.

"Would you...like to..maybe..." He began and he stammered, aw he was so cute "Go on a date?"

I blushed "I guess I would like that"

"Elena seems to be...happy" he said and I turned my head in confusion and seen her, grinning like an idiot at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be right back" I said.

"I'll be outside...I need some air"

"Yeah" I smiled and walked over to her, Bonnie had disappeared and I had no idea where she'd gone. Elena pulled me to the side and we began walking. "What?"

"What was it like! That was your first kiss!"

"SHH!" I hissed, how the hell did she know this?

"Well how was it?"

I don't know in all honesty "It was...nice"

"Nice? That's it?" She asked.

"Mhm" I nodded.

We walked into the bathroom, seeing Caroline. She smiled at me.

"Nice kiss" She grinned and it seemed sincere.

"Thanks" I laughed.

"So things are good with you guys then? You're finally dating?"

"I wouldn't say that...it was a kiss"

"Which usually leads to dating" Caroline said.

"You should go on a date" Elena said. "Did he ask you?"

"Yeah..but that doesn't mean-"

"Say yes! Say yes!" Caroline said.

It was then that Elena frowned "What is that?"

"Hmm?" Caroline hummed, Elena tried to move her scarf "Don't!"

Elena lifted it and we seen the bite marks. "Oh my god" I said.

"What happened to you Caroline?"

"Nothing ok?!"

"That is not nothing! Did somebody do this to you?"

"No, ok, nothing. It just...my mom would kill me" She said. Elena pulled her scarf down revealing more bite marks. Wow..was thus guy an idiot or what?

"Damon do that?" I asked.

"No! of course not.! just leave alone okay?!" She snapped and walked out.

We followed after her, not finding her but coming across Damon instead. Elena shoved him and he stared at her in confusion.

"There is something seriously wrong with you! You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the Sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her!" Elena growled and stormed off.

"Elena wait" I called, glancing at Damon who looked guneuinally surprised. I shook my head and followed her, until she found Stefan.

"You need to sort your brother out! He's treating Caroline like some sort of chew toy! He has her all messed up and confused in the head, bite marks and brusies on her body"

"Elena!" I hissed.

"No! It's the truth, somebody needs to do something about it. he's your brother" Elena said to Stefan, who stood up.

"Um...I'm handling it" he said.

"Handling it? Stefan you should be having him arressted!"

"Elena calm down" I said.

"Please, I don't expect either of you to understand" He said. Oh I understood perfectly what he was doing. He was feeding on her..

"I don't understand. So why don't you clear it up for us Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Look, there are things that you don't know ok? Things that I want to tell but can't. I may never be able to and I just need you to trust me" he said. I knew the feeling..

"Trust is earned" Elena said and walked off.

"I'm sorry about her...she's just worried about Caroline"

"I know" He nodded he looked past me at something but I didn't turn to see what it was. "I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay" I nodded and he walked off out of site.

**Third Person POV**

Damon dragged Caroline out onto the lawn and he turned her to face him.

"Do't! She took it off and I got flustered ok?! I dind't know what to say! But I swear ok! I did not tell them. I just told them you didn't mean to hurt me"

Damon sighed and went behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"You make me crazy, you know that?"

"I swear I didn't say-" She began.

"sssh. Shh. Shh. It's okay. Unfortunetly...I'm so over you now" He said and he bit into her neck, but both of them fell to the ground. "What the hell?" Damon groaned out.

Stefan walked up "You know,, I couldn't spike your drink. So I spiked hers" and with that Stefan and Damon were gone.

**Tori's POV**

I walked out onto the lawn, and seen caroline getting up. I frowned and rushed over to her.

"Caroline? Are you okay?"

"Yeah" She said.

"Caroline..are you sure="

"I'm fine"

"You're shaking Caroline, you're scared...it's okay...what happened?"

"I'm fine!" She said roughly and I stared at her.

"Caroline..." I sighed and she began to cry, and my heart broke for her. She was so confused, not knowing what was happening to her. It was then that I seen Elena when I took her into my arms and hugged her. It was then, that for ever long I was here. Nobody would hurt Caroline again...especially not Damon. I looked to Elena, who stared back, wide eyed and I shrugged in response. But there was only one person capeable of hurting her like this...

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Zach and Stefan stared at Damon in the cellar.

_"I did what I had to do...to protect Tori, to protect everyone. Yes, Damon the headline reads "Deadly beast captured all is well in Mystic Falls"_

* * *

**_Hope you guy's liked this chapter! Again hope it wasn't too much like the tv show! _**

**_Leave a review and let me know what you thought of it :P _**

**_Until Next time _**


	5. You're Undead to me

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own OC Victoria "Tori Gilbert" and Nikolina "Nicola Pierce"

**Full Summary: **Victoria hates the Vampire Diaries so when she wakes up as Elena's twin sister, she finds herself involved in more than a love triangle. Stefan/OC/Damon

**Author's Note: **So I hate this episode...but I've changed and let's just say...there was a reason she seen Tanner die. It might not be so realistic or even good but...uh I hope you like it anyway!

**Thank You: **bronzelover, Tvdlover87654, Guest(1) DreaminAlina, Riana Salvatore, Guest(2), Hayden, guest(3), Guest(4)and Guest(5) grapejuice101 for your reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed :P Thank you for all your advice on it too! If you have anything else you wanna ask or anything just review or pm me and let me know!

**GrapeJuice101: I'm so thankful for your help on this chapter! :P **

* * *

**Chapter 5: You're Undead to Me **

**Salvatore Boarding House **

"Where is my ring?" Damon managed to croak out.

"Won't be needing it anymore" Stefan replied.

"How long have I been in here?"

"Three days"

"During the dark ages when a vampires actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgement. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish thme" Stefan explained.

"You know what will happen if I don't...feed on blood" Damon said.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever"

"So what? You're just going to leave me in the basement forever?"

"I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops,, I'll move you to the family crypt and then in 50 years, we can reevalutate"

"I'm stronger than you think"

"You always have been" Stefan said "But you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way"

**Gilbert House **

Elena walked into the kitchen, seeing I was already there with Jenna.

"Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" She asked.

"Uh-hu"

"And you have no objection?"

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner"

"Uh, you're actually gonna go out on a date with this douche?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes" Jenna said.

"Have you heard from Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Nope" I shrugged "Not since that message.."

"Havn't you called him?"

"No...not gonna bother him"

"and you're okay with everything?" Jenna asked.

I thought about it and shrugged to make myself look like I didn't care, and honestly I had no idea why I did care. I didn't know why it bothered me that he hadn't called...well I guess the whole thing with kissing him...he was turning out to be just like every other guy I dated...

"You sure?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah" I nodded.

**Third Person POV**

"He's awake he's weak but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I' not sure how dangerous he still might be" Stefan exclaimed to Zach.

"You're going to school?"

"Came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that. And Tori if she's still speaking to me"

"Why haven't you called her?"

"What am I supposed to do Zach? Feed her another lie? I hate lying to her. I'm not good at it"

"What choice do you have? You came here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be part of it" Zach told him.

**Caroline's Bedroom**

"I remember the party, Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just wierd. Maybe I let him bite me" She exclaimed.

"Why would you do that?"

"Can we just not talk about it?" Caroline asked "Don't want to talk about Damon. Just go back to normal. What are you doing with that candle?"

"Um...nothing. What's this?" Bonnie asked as she seen the crystal.

"Damon gave it to me. Or he was going to give it to me. All I know is it's mine now"

"It's ugly" Bonnie said making a face.

"Well, get your grubby hands off it"

**SCHOOL **

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band..just the ones who could pull off the bikini. IO mean, it's a fund raiser for god's sake"

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened" Elena said.

"She's in denial" Bonnie told her.

"Why wouldn't she be?" I asked "Being into a guy...and them being a total dick...why wouldn't you want to...forget it?"

"Good point" Bonnie said.

"Hey" A voice said and my head turned, Stefan. Took his time.

"Hey, Bonnie...will you come with me to the restroom?" Elena smiled, but the smile was fake and I'm pretty sure anybody knew it was. I raised and eyebrow and folded my arms, I didn't miss the glare she threw Stefan before her and Bonnie took off.

"I'm sorry I haven't called" He said and I looked at him.

"Don't worry about it"

"I was dealing with Damon" Makes sense.

"Ah"

"You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please?"

Wait...everything? Oh no..

"Depends" I said.

"On?"

"When?"

"I gotta be home after school, but the grill, around four?" He asked.

I shrugged "Yeah"

"Thank you"

"Stefan, where is Damon? he has some serious apologizing to do" Caroline said appearing.

"He's gone Caroline" Stefan said.

"When is he coming back?"

"He's not coming back Caroline. I'm sorry" Stefan said, glanced at me and then left.

"Don't worry...Damon was a dick anyway" I said.

"I know that" She sighed with a nod.

* * *

**Mystic Grill**

I walked into the grill no sight of Stefan at all, I looked at the clock on my phone and rolled my eyes. Though if he was dealing with Damon..then I guess he had reasons.

"Hey" Matt said.

"Hi" I smiled "Have you seen Stefan, he's supposed to be here"

"Nope. If you wanna kill some time, um you can rack" he said and I stared at him, not sure. "Come on. We haven't played in forever. I'll let you break"

**Salvatore Boarding House **

"I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for sixteen years. My blood will only make you worse" Zach said "Damon?"

"So it was your vervain. Good for you. Good for you. Family only runs so deep" Damon coughed.

"We're not family Damon. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living breathing, loving family because of you"

"I don't guess I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point" Damon groaned out.

"You know I can't do that"

"You succeeded Zach. I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit either"

"But you didn't visit Damon. You appare, unannounced reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're permitting me to live here. Hell, that you're permitting me to live" Zach said.

"Someone had to mow the lawn" He said, even through the pain, Damon managed to smirk.

"I cane to say good-bye Damon" Zach said and then Damon appared at the bars and grabbed him by the throat.

"Unlock it. Unlock the door Zach" He growled.

Stefan then wrestled Zach out of Damon's grip "Keep it up Damon. The more energy you expend. The faster you'll go"

**The Grill**

Elena had appeared and was telling Matt all about how Vicki was in the bathroom this morning..ugh. He was just a kid..really. My phone vibrated and I looked at it before putting away again and listened into their conversation.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird"

"Yeah" She nodded in agreement. "How late is he?" She then asked turning to me with half a glare on her face.

"Uh..." I said checking my phone "Bout an hour"

"I'll kick his ass" She grumbled.

"Please" I scoffed rolling my eyes. "he'll be here.." I think...

"You're so sure"

"I'm not actually, though Elena" I said "I don't know if he'll come"

"WHo?" A voice asked and I turned my head seeing Stefan. Oh look who showed up. "I'm so sorry that I'm late"

"Why were you late?" Elena asked.

"Elena" I hissed making a face at her.

"I got held up" He said.

"it's fine" I said.

"There was just this thing..with my uncle"

"And you couldn't call and tell her you'd be an hour late?" Elena hissed.

"Matt...will you please escort her away..somewhere...over there" I said and he smiled, giving a nod and taking Elena off. "Sorry about her...I don't know what's gotten into her"

"It's fine, I deserve it. Listen I'm really sorry. It was unavoidable"

"Do you mind me asking what?" I asked and he hesitated. "Okay never mind"

"I want to tell you...I can't" he said and I folded my arms.

"I can handle it"

"I'm sure you could but...I cant"

"Okay then" I said "But you should know this Stefan, We kissed, I agreed to go on a date with you...and then you didn't call for four days...but you were dealing with Damon, and that's fine. But you don't have to lie to me, whatever's holding you back you can tell me"

"I can't"

I shrugged and went to say something but was interuppted.

"I know you" A man said and we turned to look at him"My god" The old man said.

"I'm sorry?" Stefan asked.

"I know you. How can it be?" He asked and I looked at Stefan. He'd been spotted before...

"I think you have the wrong person sir" Stefan said politely.

"You haven't aged a day"

"I'm sorry. Excuse me" Stefan said and grabbed my arm "Hey can we-can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that ok?"

"I'm..tried Stefan..." I said and he frowned "Maybe another night?"

I felt awkward and I needed to think so I gave Elena a look before leaving.

* * *

I was sitting in the bedroom that was mine, and was lying upside down when Jeremy entered.

"You ok?"

"Peachy" I smiled.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm tired"

"well you should get something to eat"

"Why? I'm not hungry"

Elena then appeared in the doorway "Go get something to eat...and then go to sleep"

"YOU'RE SO PUSHY!" I huffed, doing a backwards roll off the bed, the two of them stared at me like I was insane. Meh. Maybe I was. "What?"

"You" Elena said and rolled her eyes, dragging Jeremy away. I went downstairs into the kitchen, only to be surprised to see Stefan.

"Stefan" I said and he smiled.

"I'm cooking you dinner" he said "Elena tells me Chicken curry is your favourite and I happen to be a good italian roots demand it, besides. I like chinease food too" He said.

I laughed, how the hell did Elena know my favourite food? Oh..right..still it surprised me alot that she knew.

"You want to know me right? Well I figure if you're going to not go on a date with me, you should at least know a bit about me first. So let's start with Nicola"

"You don't need to tell me anything about her...I don't need to know"

"It's okay" he said "You want to know anything...I'll tell you"

"Are you sure? I don't need to know about her Stefan.." I said.

"It's fine. She was..the most beautiful girl I had ever met. She had this perfect light olive skin and she had this laugh, it was amazing. Her laugh made you laugh, it made you laugh too. And she was fun, she knew how to do things and she knew what she wanted. But there was a side to her, she was impaitent, entitled and selfish...impulsive...bitter. Then there was Damon. He claimed to be with her first, and I don't know. I do know that I did some things...i'm not proud of and my biggest regret is not getting to make it right with her before she died. I miss her, but...no longer crippled by her loss"

"Right" I said "She sounds...awkward"

"She was..when she wanted to be" he said.

"Okay...onto other things" I said with a shrug. If he was gonna tell me...I might aswell get to know him as well as possible.

"Okay...what else do you want to know?"

"Anything"

"I'm an avid reade, a huge Fitzgerald fan, "The Great Gatsby" his master piece. But I'm no snob. I love some good Grishman. I think Seinfeld is the best American television show for the past 50 years, but I love Lucy is all time. "The Loving cup" episode was the best. I think. Huge scorsese fan. I can watch Taxi Driver over and over again" I smiled and poured a glass of water. "As far as music, it's pretty much across the board. Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Wilie. A little Kanye. You know what? I even like that one Miley song" I snorted "Easy"

"I didn't even open my mouth" I said. "That smells good"

"I told you I'm a good cook" He smiled.

I chewed on my bottom lip "I want to ask you something"

"What?"

I moved to see if Elena and Jeremy were listening, thankfully they weren't, and I moved back over to him. So I was closer to him. Should I ask him now? Yeah...get it over with.

"I know what you are"

He stared at me, in a daze slightly but shook himself. "What?"

"I know you're a...vampire" I mouthed and his eyes widened.

"H-how do you...what?"

"I figured it out" I lied...well I did kind of figure it out.

"How?"

"Well you cleared it up for me..but you always disappear real quick, your face..it transformed that night at the party when we started up at school...the bite marks on Caroline...Damon being...a douche...but there was one thing...I saw. I saw Damon kill Mr Tanner"

His eyes widend and he stayed silent, stopping all movement with his hands and just stared at me.

"You're not scared"

"I was..that night. I mean...full blown freaking out about everything but...I'd be dead if you were going to kill me" I said "You've had plenty of chances to do it"

"I wouldn't hurt you..."

"I know" I nodded.

"Why did you wait until now-"

"I don't know...I didn't just wanna come right out and ask you"

"You seem so calm with this"

"I've come to grips with it, I've had my week and a bit to deal" I shrugged. That was a fucking understatment. I'm still not at terms with not being in my own world..never mind two vampires being in my life.

"You can't tell anybody" he said.

"I know that Stefan" I nodded "Besides...who would believe me?"

"You'd be surprised" he said.

"So? Dinner?" I asked and he just stared at me for a minute, before managing to shake himself. He actually looked a lot paler than usual..if that were even possible.

* * *

**lvatore Boarding House **

Stefan still hadn't come to grips with how...she knew, how Tori had figured it out and could be so calm about it at the same time. He was down in the cellar looking through the bars at Damon.

"I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself right now aren't you?"

"Not really" Stefan replied. Understatement.

"You won. You got the bad guy. Now nothing could come between you and Tori. Except the truth. The lies will catch up to you Stefan. As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are"

"The thing is, you being so careless all the time Damon...is that Tori knows about what we are" Stefan said and Damon managed to lift his head, the surprise clear on his features. "She seen you kill Tanner and also the beauty of you being in there..is that I can walk away"

* * *

**Sexy Suds Car Wash **

"No friends discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We afre not running a charity here. No, we are not" Caroline said.

"Nope" Elena and I said at the same time. What was the point of this again? Why did I need to dress like a tool? I much prefered the summer in my own world...Stefan arrived and he stared at me nervously for a minute but I smiled at him to show him I was fine...was I fine though? I don't know...I just knew eventually I was gonna wake up and be okay again, in my own room with my grandparents.

"Hi" He said.

"Hey" Elena said glancing between us.

"The event is called sexy suds you know" Caroline scolded before walking off.

"Did she actually just say that?" I asked.

"Yep, and judged you" Elena said and I looked to Stefan.

"Wow" Stefan said.

"You might wanna take that off" I said pointing to his jumped and I think he would've blushed, but he smiled and took it off.

**A while later**

We were washing the cars, Elena had gone to see Bonnie. I noticed Stefan's ring and I pointed at it.

"Does that have something to do with you walking in the sun? Because you burn right?" I asked "Like the Anne Rice vampires?"

"Yeah" He said "It does...it protects me from turning to dust"

"Ah" I nodded "What's the stone?"

"Lapis Lazuli"

"I've heard of that" I said making a face. "Damon had one too...unfortunetly"

"Yeah..he doesn't right now though..I've hidden it"

"Where is he anyway?"

"Gone. No need to worry about him.."

"he's not coming back?"

"No" He said shaking his head.

It was then that Elena appeared, with a bucket of soapy water. "Hey" She said and she tripped, the water went everywhere and it soaked me. She gaped at me and I narrowed my eyes. "Sorry!" There was people watching but I didn't care. I picked up the wet sponge and launched it at her. It hit her in the face and fell to the ground. I could see Caroline watching with narrowed eyes but, ah well.

"What the-" Elena began and she grinned like a child before throwing the rest of the water on me and it was so fucking cold! SO COLD! I'd kill her, I looked down at myself before picking up my own bucket and throwing it at her. She was now soaked, her hair was beginning to curl and I laughed.

She threw more at me after picking up someone else's bucket and I moved, this time the water went all over Stefan and I put a hand to my mouth trying to hold back the laughter that wanted to erupt but eventually it happened and I began howling with laughter.

"Oh you think it's funny?" he asked, a slightly smirk on his face.

"Obviously" I laughed and he threw his bucket at me. I squealed and before I knew it, there was a big water fight going on with everybody around us.

"That's enough! This is not a water fight, we are not kids. It's a car wash" Caroline said and I turned to look at her, and smiled. Picking up the sponge and the bucket, there seemed to be loads of them lying around everywhere. "What are you..Tori, Don't event think about it" I launched it at her and she was soaked. "That is not funny!" She said to me but I could tell she wanted to laugh. I grinned at her and that's when she burst out laughing and it all started again, people throwing water. Even the adults were getting hit with it...Oh my god. This was the most fun I'd had in ages! It was really, really fun, throwing water around at people that I barely knew...but hey. It kept my mind occupied.

When everyone was done, Caroline ordered that we get back to work. I looked to Caroline and pointed at her.

"We're gonna need more towels" I said and she rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I know" She said "Elena will you look after the money please?"

"Yeah" Elena nodded and she walked off.

"That was fun" I said with a laugh.

"I know" Stefan laughed too, and before I knew it. He'd leaned in to kiss me.

* * *

**Salvatore Cellar**

"Caroline, Caroline help me" Damon said, his voice hoarse.

"Damon? Damon? Damon?" Caroline asked as she walked in, she was still soaking but now she hd her hoodie on, and she went into the cellar, she looked in through the bars "Oh my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?"

"Because I wanted you too. Very, very badly. Let me out of here please"

"You bit me" Caroline exclaimed.

"You liked it. Remember?"

"Why do I keep remembering the same things in different ways?" Caroline asked, confused.

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system you won't remember what you're about to do" He said.

"What am I about to do?"

"You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door"

Caroline opened the door but Zach rushed in "no! No! get out of here! Run! Run!"

Caroline panicked and began to run as Damon managed to get out, he snapped Zach's neck and ran after Caroline, chasing her, intending on usuing her blood to feed, but Caroline got out and she ran like hell.

**Sexy Suds Car Wash **

"Sweeper duty" Tiki said to Bonnie.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"We have to clean the pavement"

"It's a car wash. By definition. The pavement is clean" Bonnie said.

"But not dry "

"And I'm doing this why?"

"Caroline bailed. So that leaves me in charge. Fabulous" Tiki said and Bonnie narrowed her eyes, and a fire started, and began to burn Tiki's car. Stefan stopped her however.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! hey!" he said shaking her to bring her back.

"What just happened?"

"You were in some kind of trance" Stefan said.

"Did I do this?"

"I think so, yeah"

"Nobody else saw did they? Don't tell anybody! Please" Bonnie pleaded before taking off.

**Tori's POV**

"Where is Caroline?" Elena asked.

"No Idea" I said with a shrug.

"Jenna's wanting to know if she should wait on us to finish?" Elena said holding her phone.

"It's up to her" I shrugged. I liked Jenna, she was so sweet.

"Okay..she's gonna wait"

"Okay..let me grab my bag" I said and walked away from her, Stefan looking around.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing..." he said shaking his head as if in some sort of daze "I'm gonna head home"

"Yeah me too...I'm starting to get cold" I smiled "But uh..I'll call you later"

"Okay" He smiled back and I leaned up, god he was tall. I kissed him, what was wrong with me? Why do I keep kissing him?

**Third Person POV**

When Stefan entered the boarding house, he found that Zach was nowhere to be found. He wondered around the hosue calling his name, when a scent caught his nose and he went down to the cellar, to find the door open, Damon gone and Zach dead.

"Zach! oh, no! Zach" he said leaning over him.

**Gram's House**

"I don't know what's happening to me" Bonnie cried.

"I know, Dear"

**The Gilbert House **

"Logan? Logan?" Jenna called.

"Logan went into Jeremy's room and picked up the watch and took it and left the room only to be confronted by Jeremy.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, hey man. Just looking for the bathroom"

**Cemetery**

The music stopped playing and everybody groaned.

"Donovan?" One of the boys asked.

"No, I'm good"

All of them at the same time said "I'm not it" and another pointed out "Ah Vicki" and Vicki got up and went out to the car to put the music back on. She noticed someone coughing and groaning.

"Hey, man you ok?" she asked. Not realizing that this was Damon and that she was in danger.

"Come here. Come here"

"You don't look good" She said.

"Come closer. I have something-That I want to tell you"

"Whoa, Whoa. I got you, I got you. It's okay, it's okay" Vicki said holding him up as he collapsed and with that Damon bit into her neck and began feeding on her.

**Salvatore Boarding House **

As Stefan grabbed a stake, his phone rang and he answered it quickly, not wanting to be ignorant. Luckily however it was Tori, and he could tell her, so she knew to be careful.

"Hello" he asked.

"Hey"

"Hi, listen. You need to be careful" he said, knowing that Damon could get into the house.

"What-why?" She asked sounding worried.

"Damon got out.."


	6. Lost Girls

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own OC Victoria "Tori Gilbert" and Nikolina "Nicola Pierce"

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank grapejuice101 for all her help on this story! I don't think I'd be up to much if she didn't help! Sorry for the long wait guys...honestly? I had no idea where to go with this chapter it has literally taken me this long to come up with this one...hope you enjoy it! **

**Also...do you guy's think near Season 2/3 I should have Damon fall for someone else? Or keep this as a Love Traingle? Honestly...**

**Thank You: ** for your reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed :P Thank you for all your advice on it too! If you have anything else you wanna ask or anything just review or pm me and let me know!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lost Girls **

**_Mystic Falls, 1864_**

_A carriage arrived, at the Salvatore home as the youngest Salvatore, Stefan waited on the doorsteps. A young woman, with olive skin and brown eyes got out and stared over at him. _

_"You must be miss Pierce" _

_"Please, call me Nicola" She smiled in return. _

**Tori's POV**

"What did you just say?" I asked him.

"Damon got out...he killed Zach" Stefan replied frantically into the phone.

"Okay...okay..we need to figure this out...where would he go...Stefan he wouldn't come here would he?" I asked.

"No..no I don't think he would...just make sure everybody's in the house, I'll be over as soon as I can" he said and the phone went dead. I frantically moved around the room, brushing my hair back. What if Damon came here? What if he tried to kill one of us...oh no...no...no. I really...like seriously shouldn't care seen as these people weren't my family but I did care...and I refused to believe that this ass was gonna kill any of us.

He hung up and I looked out the window, my eyes bugging out because I could've sworn...Damon. A scream that I didn't want to let escape did and Elena and Jeremy rushed into the room.

"What's wrong? What is it?" She asked. Jeremy's eyes were big.

"Nothing..I thought I saw ...this huge spider..but it's not...it's gone"

"You're an idiot" Jeremy said and stomped out of the room.

"Go to bed" Elena said rolling her eyes and leaving the room.

I pulled my phone out and dialed Stefan only to get voicemail.

**CEMETERY**

At the cemetery, Damon began to burn the bodies of the dead teens that he'd fed and drained. He picked up one of the cell phones and dialed Stefan's number.

"Hello?"

"I want my ring" Damon said.

"WHere are you?" Stefan asked ignoring him.

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?" Damon asked.

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?"

"No, what have you done? you're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy"

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe huh?"

"I know how to cover my tracks Stefan. Where's my rng?"

"I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him"

Damon hesitated before realizing that his brother was lying "Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?"

"I'll get it back, but I need time"

"What, did you FedEx it to rome?! Where is it?! I want my ring, Stefan or my next stop is Tori's house"

"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen"

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart"

"Yeah? Is that gonne be before or after you get your ring back?"

Damon scoffed "Just get it" he said and he hung up. He moved over to Vicki's body and began to pour alcohol on her but she woke up, groaning. "You just don't want to die, do you?"

**Tori's POV**

I finally managed to get him on the phone. "Hello?"

"Stefan...I could've sworn it was Damon outside" I whispered.

"I'll be right there"

"I'll meet you out-"

"No stay inside"

"Stefan-"

"Tori I mean it...if he's near the house...he's angry and he'll do whatever it takes-"

"No. I'll get you outside" I said and hung up. I slolwy made my way out into the dark hall and down the stairs, I moved quietly down them and out towards the door. I unlocked it and went out, closing it over and locking it again, holding the keys close. Something was next to me, but a hand clamped down on my mouth before I let out a noise when I realised the warmth, I realized it was only Stefan.

"How did he get out?" I asked when he removed his hand, when I hugged him.

"I have no idea..I think it might have something to do with Caroline. Tori listen you should go inside.."

"You're standing out here, protecting us Stefan. I can't sleep anyway" I said folding my arms.

"I don't mean that..Damon could appear at any given-"

"I'm not scared of him Stefan" I said with a nod

"But you called me in a panic-"

"I know but, I got a fright that's all...I'm more worried about Elena and Jeremy-"

"Maybe you should just go to bed, I'd feel better-"

"Stefan" I said stubbornly "Just let me stay here with you"

"For a little while" he nodded.

"Okay then" I said and I moved to the little swing on the porch, luckily it was really late...like way past midnight late so everybody in the house was asleep. "You said you would answer my questions"

"Right" he nodded but he stayed where he was.  
"Who turned you?" I asked.

"Nicola"

"But...you guy's made it seem like she was recent-"

"No. 1864"

"That's a long time" I nodded.

"I know" he nodded.

"What was she really like then?" I asked, I didn't particularly want to know. But I didn't want to have to go back inside yet.

"She was selfish...vindictive...manipulative...I thought I loved her, but Damon did" he said and I frowned.

"Did you love her?"

"No. She compelled me"

"Compelled?" I asked.

"Yes, mind compulsion"

"You don't use that on me"

"No. That necklace that I gave you...it protects you from mind compulsion"

"It's a magic necklace?"

"No. It has a plant in it named vervain...it keeps vampires out of your head"

"Right" I said.

"Okay, I love that you're out here with me...but I seriously think you should go inside"

"You're so pushy" I said rolling my eyes "Maybe you're right"

"I'll be right here...you'll be safe" He said.

"Okay" I nodded, he kissed me and I kissed him back before slowly unlocking the door and going into the house. "Goodnight Stefan"

"Goodnight Tori"

I closed the door and locked it and went up stairs as quietly as I could and got into bed.

* * *

Stefan and I were sitting at the Grill the next day, he was telling me a few things about his old life. "I want to show you something...will you come with me?"

"Sure" I nodded and finished off my drink, and we got in "My" car and I began driving.

**Third Person POV **

"Where are you Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring Damn it"

Damon hung up, and noticed that Vicki was bleeding onto the couch "Aw don't get blood on the couch!" he huffed and walked over "Please? I got you good didn't I?" She didn't answer "Well you're not gonna be any fun today. I'm so gonna regret this" He bit into his wrist and placed it to her mouth, Vicki struggled but eventually gave in "Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good girl. That's it"

**Tori's POV**

We had been driving and we stopped and got out, I followed Stefan. "What is this?" I asked, I had to admit I didn't like this show...but my curiosity had been peaked...I wanted to know how he'd been turned.

"This...used to be my home" He said.

"Wow" I said looking around. "It's so..."

"Old?" he laughed, I gave a shrug. "You said you wanted to know...I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I...we were born here. The Salvatore brother's. Best friends"

_**Flashback **_

_Stefan and Damon were running around, playing football. _

_"Wait, where did you learn this game?" Stefan asked breathless. _

_"Camp outside of Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch" _

_"Wait a minute...what are the rules?" Stefan asked. As the two struggled for the ball "WHat are the rules?" _

_"Who needs rules?" A voice said, causing them both to stop and turn, the brunette walking out with a playful look on her face "I can join you?" _

_"Uh, well you could uh-you could get hurt my brother likes to play rough" _

_"Hmmm" Nicola hummed "I don't belive that" She laughed, snatching the ball. Stefan watched in amazement as she ran off, Damon looked at his younger brother in disbelief. _

_"Why are you just standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased. If you don't do it...I will" Damon said and he began running, Stefan following after him. _

**_End of Flashback _**

"So she turned you?"

"yes...but about Damon...he was trying to make you think I was still heartbroken, he saw I was trying to be happy with you and he wanted to ruin it"

"All because of the same woman right? I mean..."

"She wasn't just any woman" Stefan trailed off.

**_Flashback _**

_Stefan chased Nicola through a garden maze, and she reached the statue and laughed, her long lilac dress trailing behind her as she stopped and faced Stefan. _

_"Haha!" She laughed "I win...we agreed. SO Mr. Salvatore what is my prize?" _

_"What would you like it to be?" A voice asked and the two turned. _

_Stefan smiled happily "They extended your leave?" _

_"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle" _

_"Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring" Stefan laughed and they hugged. _

_"Well this works wonderfully" Nicola grinned happily and childishly clasping her hands together. _

_"How's that, Miss Nicola?" Damon asked. _

_"I have you both to keep me entertained" She said her head tilting "Firstly, I need someone to escort me to the Founder's ball" _

_"I would be honoured" Stefan said "With Pleasrure" Damon said at the same time. They looked at each other. _

_Nicola smiled helplessly "The smart and kind Salvatore brother's coming to the rescue" She said and watched them both before turning and bascially skipping off "How will I ever choose?" Her words ringing in the air..._

**_End of Flashback _**

"She chose me, I escorted her to the ball at the Original Lockwood mansion"

"Where you signed that registry?"

"Yes, the thing was...I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care that it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her"

"So Damon was upset about it? That's pretty bad...considering he could've gotten another date"

"He wanted her" Stefan said "But that's the thing about Damon...he doesn't get upset...he just gets even" He shrugged "WHat Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time...but turns out that night...Nicola was with him too. "

"So she slept with both of you?" I asked.

"Pretty much" He shrugged.

"So who stole her?"

"Turned out she wasn't ours to steal"

_**Flashback **_

_"I will love you forever" Stefan said from underneath Nicola. _

_"Are you sure about forever Stefan? It is a very long time to love someone" Nicola said. _

_"Not long enough" Stefan replied. _

_She smiled down at him, and her fangs elongated and she bit into the side of his neck. _

_The next morning, Emily, Nicola's handmaid was helping her dress when Stefan woke up. _

_"Good morning Stefan" Nicola said "Clear the room.." She said to Emily. _

_Stefan was confused, disorintated and upset. _

_"You're upset" _

_"Your face, it was like a demon" Stefan said pointing. _

_"You are not afriad of me Stefan" _

_"Get away from me! Get away" _

_She compelled him "It doesn't change the way you feel about me you will not tell anyone" _

_"I-" Stefan began. _

_"Hush" She smiled softly "We will go on exactly as we have" _

_"Yes. We will go on" _

_"You have no idea of the future I hold for us" She smiled twirling around, her long locks flowing behind her. "Not only you and I-but Damon too, No rules remember?" _

**_End of Flashback _**

"She could control my mind, and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. DIdn't work out that way, but...Damon and I looks like we're stuck with each other...like it or not" He pulled out Damon's ring.

"Damon's?" I asked.

"I took it from him, but I have to give it back"

"You don't have to"

"Tori, if I don't give it to him he'll retaliate in the only way he knows he can hurt me"

"How?" I asked worried.

"by hurting you"

* * *

Stefan and I entered the house, to see Matt, Elena, Jeremy and Vicki.

"What is it?!" I demanded.

"She's really messed up" Matt said.

"Guy's back up" I said and I looked to Stefan and he nodded walking forwards and stopping in front of Vicki.

"Vicki look at me. Focus, you're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guy's take her up to the bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. COme on"

Matt and Jeremy helped Vicki upstairs, Elena stood. "Will you take her water?" I asked.

"Sure" Elena nodded and grabbed a glass and filled it with water before heading up the stairs.

"What's wrong with her because you know" I said.

"She's in trainsition"

"She's a vampire?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Who?" I asked "Did Damon do this?"

"Probably. She's new...he must've gotten to her...she hasn't completed the transition yet.."

"Does she have to feed to do that?" I asked "Because she's upstairs with them right now and -"

"Yes she does but she doesn't know what's happening yet"

"What will happen if she doesn't feed?"

"She'll die"

"Oh.." I said "When will she realize?"

"Well, a part of her is still human, but slowly the deeper into the transition, the memories will start to come back and she'll know she has to make a choice"

"Right...what do we do?"

"WE don't do anything"

"But-"

"I need to keep you safe"

"But Stefan-"

"I mean it ok?"

"But-"

"She's gone!" Elena shouted.  
"I'll track her" Stefan said to me.

"Ok" I nodded and he kissed my forehead before taking off.

* * *

It had been a while since we'd heard anything and Jeremy was flipping out. "He'll call when he finds her Jer" Elena said.

"Well what are we supposed to do-"

"Wait here" I said with a shrug "It's best we can-"

The doorbell rang, I got up and moved towards it, my hands opening it. "Oh hell no!" I shouted and went to slam the door as Elena and Jeremy rushed out into the hallway. "Go upstairs now"

"Tori-"

"Now" I barked.

Elena stood but Jeremy huffed and walked off.

"Elena please"

"I don't trust him"

"he'll go away. Trust me"

She stood "Elena please" I said.

She huffed and went to shut the door but Damon pushed back and came in.

"You're afraid of me"

"I'm not afraid of you asshat. I just don't want you in my house. Now get the fuck out"

"Hey there's no need to be rude, I'm just looking for Stefan"

"Does it look like Stefan's here?!" I snapped.

"May I come in? Oh wait, of course I can" he said. "I'm not gonna kill you right now"

"I want you out" I growled.

"Now now"

"GET OUT"

"I'm looking for STefan"

"he's looking for Vicki" I growled.

"Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes" he said "Girls gonna thank me for what I did to her"

"Hmmm...did you thank Nicola for what she did to you?" I mocked him. Wasn't the best way to go but hey...

"Got the whole life story"

"Not really...I can probably guess most of it. Now get out"

"Tell my brother-"

"I am not your messenger Damon. Get the fuck out of my house, I swear to god...I don't wanna see you here again!"

"Tip for later, be careful who you invite in"

"I'll keep that in mind!" I snapped as he walked out of the house.

* * *

Stefan found Vicki at the cemetery "Vicki"

"I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said. I remember you. The hospital, the-the rooftop, it's all coming back" Vicki said.

"I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you"

"He said that I need to feed. WHat will happen if I don't?"

"You'll fade away, quickly. And then it'll all just be over"

"I'll be dead" Vicki deadpanned.

"Hey"

"I don't want this" She cried.

"I know. It'll be ok. You're gonna be ok, I can help you"

"Is it better? is it better? Will I be better? I wanna go home...will you take me home?" she cried.

"Ok"

Suddenly there was gunshots and Stefan fell to the grass, bleeding out.

"No!" Vicki cried.

Logan Fell moved forward with the gun but out of nowhere Damon appeared and bit into his neck, killing him. Damon moved and took the bullets out of Stefan's chest, "it's wooden. They know. If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonne be me. My ring" Damon said and took it from him.

Vicki struggled to keep herself away from Logan but ended up drinking his blood anyway.

"No! No! Vicki!" Stefan cried.

"I'm sorry" She said, disgusted with herself.

"Oops..." Damon said and he picked up the compass"

* * *

I paced my porch waiting for Stefan to cme back and when he did I noticed the blood.

"Oh my god did Damon-"

"No, it's ok. It's ok" He said "I'm ok"

"Where's-"

"I couldn't stop her" He said "I tried"

"That means she's a-"

"She fed and I lost her..."

"Oh no"

"I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her how she can live like I do. I will make sure she does not hurt anybody Tori. I promise you"

"I believe you" I mumbled "What do I say?"

"We'll come up with a story"

"What kind of story?"

"I'm not sure...let me work on it"

"Ok" I nodded. "I need to get back in...Jeremy's pretty bad..."

"Okay" he said with a nod.

"I'll call you later"

"I know" He said and he kissed me, and it should've felt wrong...but it didn't. I kissed back before going into the house and closing the door.


	7. Haunted

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own OC Victoria "Tori Gilbert" and Nikolina "Nicole Pierce".

**Author's note: I'm so so so so sorry this has taken me so long to get updated! I'll try and keep as updated asap! **

**Thank you: **grapejuice101, salvatoregirl98, ILoveDory Tvdlover87654, TvshowsManiac, Riana Salvatore, Sissymac,, Hayden, ddluzelle and Clara for your wonderful reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Haunted **

Tyler Lockwood was walking towards his car "All right, later, man" He called over to the other teenager.

"See you, bro!"

Tyler got into his car only for Vicki Donovan to be sitting in the passanger side. "Hi, Ty"

"Whoa, Vicki? Everyone's looking for you!" Tyler told her.

"I know" She muttered.

"What's wrong Vick?"

"I'm so cold" He said.

"You're on drugs?!" He demanded "Everyone thinks you're off on a bender"

"I wish" Vicki whispered.

"What happened in those woods, Vicki?" Tyler asked "Those kids that were killed. WHat did you see..."

"I'm so scared"

"Come here. It's okay. I'll take you home"

"I can't control it"

"Control what?"

"I am so hungry, Ty. And it won't go away" Vicki mumbled.

"I want it. I am so hungry Ty"

"Okay look, I'll get you something to eat. Just sit back. Look let's just get you home okay? Whoa! Vicki! What is wrong with you?!" Tyler grumbled as Vicki attacked him, Stefan managed to pull her out of the car.

"Aah! let go of me!" She growled.

Damon then appeared "What's going on here Stefan? WHat's wrong with her?" Tyler asked.

"You" Damon pointed "Don't talk"

"Screw you, dude"

"Dude" Really? "Dude?"

"Damon, don't!" Stefan said.

"Oh come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?" Damon almost laughed.

Tyler hit him and Damon turned to look at him with a glare "Ooh! Don't hurt him!" Vicki growled at Damon.

Damon grabbed Tyler by the throat and compelled him "Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here" And with that he threw Tyler across his car. Tyler got up, confused and the Salvatore's and Vicki were gone.

GILBERT HOUSE

I yawned and entered the bathroom, gasping when I came face to face with Jeremy.

"Oh shit, Jer" I grumbled "Sorry.."

"Oh, no it's cool. I'm done" He told me.

"You're uh...up a little early aren't you? What are you doin?"

"Police station. They're organizing the search party for Vicki" He said.

"Shouldn't you...like...wait until they call?" I asked.

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Skipping school isn't gonna do you any good. That's what your cell is for" I said.

"Yeah your lips keep movin' but I don't know why" Jeremy said.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

Vicki had just come off the phone to Matt and she grumbled "I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?" Vicki asked.

"Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's something you don't wanna do alone" Stefan said.

"There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up" Damon huffed in annoyance.

"What is that?"

"This is a very special old, compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious" Damon asked.

"Well if you're so worried somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town Damon?" Stefan asked.

"We should all be worried"

"Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki asked.

"Here" Stefan handed her a cup.

"What is it?" She asked.  
"It's what you're craving" Stefan told her.

"Heh. Don't lie to the girl. It's not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch, right Stef?" Damon asked.

"What is it?"

"Yeah what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint bernard? Bambi?"

"Go on. Give it a try"

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff?"

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicki asked.

"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people Vicki"

"You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy" Damon said.

"No, no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that. You could easily kill someone, and then you have the rest of your life, which if I haven't made clear is eternity" Stefan said.

"Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of your eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase" Damon said.

"Hey look at choose our own path. orur values and our actions, they define who we are"

"Okay count deepak, I am outta here"

"Can I have some more?"

Tori's POV

I went to knock on the door when Damon opened it and I glared at him.

"Is Stefan here?" I asked.

"Yep!"

"Where?" I demanded.

"And good morning to you too "Little miss, I'm on a mission"

"Just get out of my way" I grumbled.

"Ouch"

"How the fuck can you be so arrogant and glib?" I asked.

"And how can you be so brave to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"

"If you wanted me dead, Damon. I'd be dead alreayd. But I'm still here, breathing air"

"Yes you are"

"So move out of my way"

"I could kill you"

"Just get out of my way so I can see Stefan" I snapped.

"Well he's upstairs singing "the rain in spain" knock yourself out" Damon said.

"Idiot" I snapped storming past him, I closed the door over. "Stefan? Stefan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Tori" He nodded.

"Where's Vicki?" I asked.

"She's upstairs"

"How's...she dealing?"

"She's...um...I can't really say right now"

"Jeremy's out there looking for her, thinking she's around...I don't know what to do" I told him.

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take some time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she respond to this"

"So...Vampire with issues?" I asked. "How can I help?"

"I'm gonna keep her here with me. Until I know she's safe, so...you can't really help...not with this"

"How long is that?" Vicki asked appearing.

"We can talk about that later" Stefan said to her.

"Hey...Vicki" I said to her. I still felt uncomfortable, knowing that I didn't really know who she was.

"Hi" She said "Can I have some more?" She asked Stefan.

"Of course" He said "Tori...would you like to have a seat?"

"Sure" I said following him.

We sat down and Stefan moved around quickly when he put a cup in front of her "Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. it circulates through our veins, and it worms our body so we're not so cold to touch" Stefan said.

"Well what if I wanna drink human blood?" She asked.

Obviously Stefan, noticed how uncomfortable I now was because he sighed.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight on a daily basis one day at a time" Stefan said.

"Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me"

"It can work. it's your choice Vicki" Stefan said.

"So you've never tasted human blood?"

"Not in a long time" Stefan fidgited.

"How long?"

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior" Stefan said.

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? it's like I have a massive hangover" Vicki said. "This daylight thing is a bitch, I need more blood where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead" She left the room.

"I'm going to uh...I'm gonna get her more blood. I'll be right back" He kissed my forehead and walked off.

She walked back in with her phone "Flase alarm, my body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird"

"Right...who are you calling?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Jeremy"

"Oh...no no no" I said getting up "You can't talk to my brother anymore, not right now anyway"

"Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see you"

"Not my brother" I said. "You could hurt him...or kill him"

"I would never hurt Jeremy" She told me.

"That doesn't matter. I am not going to take that risk, I'm not even sorry for saying this to you because it's the truth"

"Oh really? How long have you been planning this speech?I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing"

"No actually it doesn't" I said, this wasn't a lie considering I didn't even know her "But I don't want him involved in this. I mean it"

"Or what?" she growled grabbing me by the throat.  
"Get the fuck off me!" I growled back.

"Let's get one thing straight you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for fiteen years, never even gave him a chance. And when I look at you that is all I see. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I want to see eremy because I have some fun new toys to play with"

"Like hell!" I coughed "You are not going near my brother...because if you hurt him...I know how to kill a vampire"

She let me go and we glared at each other. "You can't stop me"

I shouldn't have but I squared up to her "Yes I can" I growled before braging past her just as Stefan entered the room. "I'm gonna go"

"Hold on" he said handing Vicki the cup and followed me.

"She's a bitch Stefan" I said turning to face him.

"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues" Stefan said.

"How long before she's...at least a little normal?"

"There's no rule book"

"How long did it take you?"

"A while...a long while but I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's dificult to seperate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger"

"That means...what?"

"It means that Jeremy can't see her now, she might not be able to resist him"

"Or worse" I told him.

"I'm nto gonna let anybody get hurt"

"I have to go...Elena will be waiting" I said.

"Tori.."

"Stefan...it's...there's really only so much a person can take" I said.

THE GILBERT HOUSE

Later on that night Jeremy was on the phone, probably trying to call Vicki.

"Hey, so uh do you guy's wanna hang out tonight?" Elena asked. "We could go to the dance, uh the Halloween thing at school? could be fun!"

"Cool. Sure. Sounds uh...sounds fun. Can't wait"

"Jer, we know you're upset about Vicki, I heard she called Matt" Elena said.

"You need to let her go" I said staring at the magazine I was reading.

"What does that mean?" Jeremy asked "Let her go?"

"Uh" I huffed "All you need t do is let her go. You know that saying. If you love someone let them go?" I asked "Besides It's for the best"

"Look for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap. Like nothing really even mattered. Now all of a sudden I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better and Vicki was in every one of them. So you may not see it but trust me. keeping me away rom Vicki away from hdf is not the best"

"I think you'll find that it is"

"Stop guy's" Elena said.

LATER

We arrived at the school, I was dressed as some sort of undead zombie school girl, Elena dressed as a nurse and Jeremy just in a hooded top. He scared some kids and I smacked his arm.

"Aah!" The kids screamed.

"You two came as last years costume too?" Matt asked appearing out of no where.

"Yeah. We didn't know we were coming until an hour ago"

"Me neither and you're going as...you?" Matt asked.  
Jeremy didn't answer as he walked off and I rolled my eyes.

"Ignore him, he's in a mood" I told Matt.

"Yeah I got into it with Vicki too, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight but part of me didn't wanna let her our of my sight"

"Wait...She's here?" I asked.

"yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire"

"Where did Jeremy go?" I asked, frantically. God he wasn't even...it was like...I didn't even know there was part of me that felt like I needed to keep him safe and by doing it, I had to keep Vicki away from him.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Nothing" I smiled "I was just wondering if she was here...I'll only be a minute"

"Okay"

I walked around eventually coming across Vicki and Stefan. "Thank god"

"What's the matter"

"Lost track of Jeremy" I said, mumbling.

"What's going on?"

"Hey. Uh everything's fine" Stefan said.

"I told you to quit bothering me" Vicki snapped.

"No Vicki" I hissed.

"Matt he won't leave me alone"

"You need to back off, man"

"Matt it's alright, It's okay" It was then that I noticed.

"No it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?" "Stefan she's gone" I hissed under my breath.

"I'm trying to help her" Stefan told him.

I rushed around, Stefan went the opposite ways and I walked outside.

"Jeremy" I called outside as I walked. "Jeremy...Jeremy!"

"Vicki! Vicki what the hell...ah...what the hell Vick-"

"Vicki you bitch!" I growled, and I grabbed the wooden plank hitting her over the head with it. She grabbed me by the throat and I wasn't near Jeremy anymore but I made myself get up and rush back over.

"Go, get inside...go"

I grabbed Jeremy "Come on jer, move!"

Then he wasn't beside me anymore and he wasn't beside me anymore and something sharp bit into my shoulder. An unwanted scream left my lips but before I knew it, I wasn't being bitten anymore. And when I turned, Vicki had a stake sticking out her heart. I gasped.

"Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" Jeremy cried and I looked over to him.

"Get him away from this Stefan" I told him, as he pulled Jeremy away, I sat next to Vicki's grey and veiny body. When Damon arrived.

"You should go. I got this"

"You...you did this!" I snapped getting up "This is all your fault"

"You confuse me for someone with remorse"

I went to punch him in the face and he grabbed my arm.

"None of this matters to me. None of it"

"Everybody dies around you Damon, it does matter! It matters and you know it!" I growled and I finally managed to hit him a punch. "You're a dick and one of these days...you'll do this to someone and it'll backfire...like it's gonna backfire on me!"

"You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave"

I turned, leaving him and I walked towards the car.

"Tor! Hey have you seen...whoa. What happened?"

"Nothing...fake blood Matt" I smiled.

"I...I can't find Vicki...she totally bailed on me"

"I don't know where she went"

"IS this what I'm in for? A lifetime of worrying about her?"

"You're a brilliant brother, Matt. She'd be stupid not to see that" I said, patting his shoulder before taking off towards the car again. I got in and stared out in front of me. I hit the steering whell, not only because I'd just watched Vicki be killed...bt because Matt believed me to be a friend. A few tears slipped down my cheeks. God why am I even upset?

I got home, and seen Stefan and he stood instantly "Where's Jeremy?" I asked.

"Inside"

I nodded and went inside and found Jeremy on the couch.

"Jer? Do you know what happened tonight?" I asked.

"No..I don't understand, I mean I know what I saw but...I don't understand"  
"Vicki...she was going to kill me...Stefan had to kill her, Jeremy I'm sorry"

"Now she's dead..Vicki's dead"

"I'm so so sorry Jeremy"

"Make it stop" He cried "Make it stop it hurts"

"Shhh...hey listen to me..."

"I can't...it hurts Tor...it...she made me happy" He sobbed "WHy does everyone I love have to die on me?"

"Oh my god" I breathed and I pulled him into a hug. "Listen to me" I said pushing him back.

"Make it go away, make the hurt go away Tori...please"

I cupped his face "I'm gonna make it go away, alright? I promise I'm gonna make it go away"

"DO you promise?"

"I promise"

I got up after kissing Jeremy's forehead and went outside "Stefan...I know this is a lot to ask...but I need...you to make him forget"

"Tori..."

"Please. He...he's breaking in there...I can't watch him fall apart like that" I said.

"If I did it, there's no guarentee it would work, because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't havethe ability to do it"

"I can do it. If this is what you want" Damon said appearing "I'll do it"

I stared at him and then at Stefan and then back at Damon "Do it"

"What do you want him to know?"

"Just that Vicki left town...and he's going to be okay without her, he'll miss her...but...that it's...for the best" I said.

Damon nodded and went inside the house and I sat next to Stefan.

"I'm sorry this happened"

"Bound to happen sooner or later" I said. "I thought this would be easier...knowing what was going on...but...it's not Stefan...this isn't easy"

"I know...I know it's not" He sighed. "Do you...want to forget?"

I looked at him "No...no...I don't want to feel like this, but...I don't want to lose anything that I feel for you Stefan" I said "As much as that sounds like...it's insane...I don't want to lose that"

It was then that Damon came back out.

"It's done"

"Thank you" I said getting up, brushing past him I headed into the house and shut the door over. Oh my god what was happening to me?


End file.
